The YouTube Family
by strawberry4life
Summary: Sequel to 'Our Miracle'. Follow Anthony, Kalel, and their new baby as they grow as a family and bond together. Follow as they celebrate birthdays, anniversaries, parties and everything that anyone has in stored. Anthony/Kalel/Baby. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE BABY'S NAME
1. Going Home

**Hello everyone! I told you I wasn't going anywhere! For anyone who just started reading this story and haven't read the first story, you will most likely not understand who someone is in this story... So if you haven't, please go read it, you'll be less confused XD. For everyone who read the first part of the story... Here's the sequel! ENJOY!**

**~Strawberry4life**

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

Ally is now 2 days old. Despite all the pain Ally put me through... it's totally worth it. Ally had Anthony's eyes, the exact same shade of brown. She has my nose and smile. As sad as it sounds, no one came because they wanted to give us time to really bond with our first child. Then they said they will bomb us with visits when we come home... yay.

We really didn't vlog the last 2 days but we left a tweet on twitter letting our viewers know we will back in a few days. Anthony uploaded the video to our channel. We looked at the comments. I'm not exaggerating when I say this but all the comments were actually nice. They are demanding to see more of Ally.

Anthony went out to get Ally's car seat. He had just returned and we are locking her in. She fell asleep as we did. The last 2 days, the nurses taught me how to bathe her, to feed since I am going to be breast-feeding her and to just know the basics of taking care of her. We signed papers and we are now leaving the hospital. Anthony is carrying Ally and I have the bag.

We reach the car and Anthony locks her into place. I get in the back seat with her. Anthony gets in the front seat and starts the engine. He starts to drive slowly.

~~~~~20 Minutes Later~~~~~

We just got home. I got out of the car with the bag and Anthony got Ally. She had just woke up. We walk to the front door to be met by everyone. All the girls swarmed around the baby. It knocked Anthony back a bit. I giggle.

"Guys, you can all see the baby. Let Anthony through though so you can." I said.

Anthony walked over to the couch to where all the guys were. He sat down and pushed the handle down. He unlocked Ally from it and lifted her up. He held her in his arms. I smiled at him. He was already one of the best fathers I have ever seen. He was worrying for nothing. All the girls cooed over her.

"Can I hold her?" Melanie asked.

Anthony smiled. "Sure Mel."

Melanie sat down next to Anthony and held her arms out.

Anthony placed Ally gently in her arms.

Melanie rocked her back and forth. "She is so adorable... Good job you guys." She said jokingly.

We all laughed. Anthony got up and walked over to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I wrapped mine around his torso. He leaned down and kissed my head.

"Me next!" Ian said.

We all laughed. Ian sat down next to Melanie. She handed Ally over to Ian. His face had this huge grin on it.

"She's so... precious." Ian said. Anthony and I smiled.

"She really is." Anthony said. "Wait 'till you have one of your own."

Ian and Melanie smiled.

Everyone took turns holding Ally. It was about 3 hours until she actually started crying. I walked over to pick up Ally.

"What's wrong baby?" I lift her and found the problem. She needed a diaper change.

"We are all going to get going so you guys can have some time as a family." Melanie said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left.

Anthony and I went to go change Ally. For a baby who is only 6 lbs 7 onc, she sure can smell up a room. Anthony helped me as I changed her. We put on one of her many outfits and pick her up. She looks up at me with those big brown eyes. She reaches for us. We smile.

"Yes baby, we are your mommy and daddy. We promise nothing will ever happen to you. We will always be there for you." We both kiss her head.

What we say... we mean when it comes to protecting Ally. We will never let anyone or anything harm her.

* * *

**there is chapter 1 :D**

**chapter 2 will probably be up tonight or tomorrow :D**

**hope you enjoyed!**

**see you later :D**


	2. First Night

Anthony's P.O.V.

Kalel want into the kitchen to cook us some dinner. I'm in the living room with Ally. I look down at her and I see she fell asleep on my chest. I smile and lift her up. I walk into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go put her down." I said to Kalel.

She looked at us and smiled. "Okay."

I walked down to Ally's room. I walk in and over to her crib. I gently place her down and put a little bit of cover over her since it's July and I don't want her to overheat or anything. I lean over the crib and kiss her head. I stand there for a moment.

"I love you baby girl." I whispered. I walked out of her room, closing the door a bit. I walk back into the kitchen. I notice one of Ally's baby monitors we got as a gift. It's turned on.

"Want dinner?" Kalel asked.

"Sure."

We sat down in the living room and started to eat dinner. We clean up and go to our room. It was about 10:30 and we were tired. We got changed for bed. We laid down in bed and soon fell asleep.

~~~~~11:03 PM~~~~~

I woke up to something crying. I sit up and run my eyes. I shake Kalel.

"Kalel? Babe? Ally's crying."

She groaned. "Can you get her please?"

"Fine."

I get up out of bed and leave our bedroom. I walk into Ally's room and walk over to her crib. I smile as soon as I see her. Her brown eyes looking into mine. SHe is crying. I lift her up and bring her back to our room.

"She's hungry." I said to Kalel, who is now sitting up.

"Give her here." Kalel said.

I gently placed Ally in her arms. Kalel started to feed her. When she was finished, she handed her back to me.

"Can you put her back please?" Kalel asked.

"Sure babe." I started to walk back to Ally's room. She fell asleep as soon as I put her in the crib.

I watched her for a minute before turning around and leaving. I got back into bed and fell asleep.

~~~~~1:39 AM~~~~~

We hear crying again.

"I'll get her this time babe." Kalel said as she got up.

"You sure?" I asked groggily.

"Yeah." She walked out of the room.

I fell back asleep.

~~~~~4:09 AM~~~~~

I hear crying. I look over at Kalel who is still sleeping. I guess I'll get her. I get up and go to Ally's room. I pick her. She isn't hungry since she just ate and I'm assuming Kalel changed her before. As soon as I picked her up, she stopped crying. I guess she just wanted daddy.

"Did you just want daddy?" I asked.

She just looked at me. I walked out of the room and into the living room. I guess Buki woke up because she is now following us. I sit down on the couch and Buki jumps up next to me.

"Buki." I said warningly. "Don't scratch her."

Buki just looked at her and Ally did the same. Buki cuddled up next to me. I guess Buki likes Ally and isn't going to harm her. Good...

I lay Ally on my chest and I end up falling asleep.

~~~~~Time Later~~~~~

I wake up to find out Ally isn't on my chest. I stop panicking when I hear Kalel humming in the kitchen. I smile and get up. I walk into the kitchen where I see Ally on the counter in one of those swinging chairs and Kalel right next to her. I sneak up behind Kalel and grab her waist. I hug her from behind. I chuckle when she gasped.

"Morning. Is there any reason why our daughter wasn't on my chest when I woke up?" I asked grabbing a cup of milk.

"Because I took her. You took her a lot last night and this is how I repayed you." She said proudly.

I chuckle. "Thanks."

"Well... this proves something." Kalel said.

"What?"

"We made it through the first night!" She said happily.

I chuckle again. "Yes we did."

"High-five!" She said. I gave her a high-five and we laughed.

I walk over to Ally and tickle her tummy. She gives a little giggle.

I have the two girls I love the most...

My wife and my daughter...

* * *

**hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of 'The YouTube Family' :D**

**don't forget to leave a review if you want!**

**feel free to PM me at anytime. I'm always willing to answer any questions or comments you may have :D**

**goodnight everyone!**


	3. YouTube

Anthony's P.O.V.

I was in our room on my computer looking over the video that we had posted of Ally when Kalel was in the hospital. I was reading the comments which had over 40,000 of them. 95% are demanding to see Ally again. I get up and set down the computer. I walk out of our room and into Kalel's studio on where she was taking care of some things. I knock on her door. She looks up and smiles.

"Our viewers are demanding to see Ally." I said.

"Alright. Give me a minute and I'll be up." She said. I nodded.

I left her studio and went to get our camera. I handed it to Kalel when she came over to me. I went to go get Ally. When I came back, Kalel was already vlogging.

_**Since so many of you wanted to see Ally again, your prayers have been answered. Anthony is sitting down with her. Come look.**_

Kalel walks over to where we are and turned around the camera that it was facing us. Ally was wide awake. I held her up a bit so people can get a better look of her.

_**Ally has Anthony's eyes and my nose and mouth. Isn't she just precious? For any questions you may have, leave them down in the comments. Say hi Ally. Your loved by more then your family baby.**_

Ally just looked at the camera like it was some weird device. I guess I can't blame her since she is only like... 3 days old. We chuckled when she reached out for the camera. She made weird baby noises.

We filmed her for about 2 or 3 more minutes. There is only so much a 3 day old can do. Kalel shut off the camera and set it down.

"I'll edit it later. Can you watch her for a little while?" She asked me.

"Sure... where are you going?"

"Melanie and I wanted to go to the gym. I want to burn off some of this baby weight. Please? Only for a few hours." She made the puppy-dog lips.

"Fine. I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

~~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~~

Melanie picked up Kalel about a half hour ago. I don't understand why she needs to go to the gym. I think she looks insanely beautiful as she always is. Anyways, Ian is on his way over so we can hang out. I am sitting on the couch with Ally. I hear the doorbell ring and I get up to answer it. I walk over to the door, Ally in my arms and open it. I see Ian standing there. He automatically takes Ally out of my arms and cuddles her in his. I chuckle at him.

"Did you miss my daughter?" I asked teasingly.

He nodded. "Yes, yes I did. Your daughter is going to be an uncle's girl." He said proudly.

"Uncle's girl? What on earth is an 'Uncle's Girl?'" I asked.

"Same thing as a daddys girl... but for uncles."

I just shook my head. Ally starting crying. I see a look of fear on Ian's face.

"Dude calm down. She is just hungry. Do you want to feed her?" I asked him, walking into the kitchen to get her a bottle.

He nodded. "Sure." He followed me into the kitchen. I took a bottle out of the fridge and started ti heat it up. When it was done, I tested it on my wrist to see. Pretty good to me. I hand the bottle to Ian and he starts to feed Ally, who willingly took the bottle.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

Kalel and Melanie had returned from the gym. They both took showers here. Melanie is borrowing some of Kalel's clothing since Melanie didn't bring any. We are all in the kitchen. We are cooking up a meal for all of us. Melanie is holding and playing with Ally. She literally had to fight Ian to hold her. They are just as whipped as we are. But she is too damn cute, adorable, and precious. She isn't even a week old and I'm already wrapped around her finger.

Oh well... I honestly wouldn't have it any other way...

* * *

**i'm sooooo sorry it's sooooo short and bad. it's after 4 am here and im tired.**

**hope you enojed this somewhat of a chapter... maybe a new one later today... i dont know yet**

**goodnight XD**


	4. Q&A: Baby Edition!

Kalel's P.O.V.

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

We did the exact same thing that we did for my pregnancy and when we got engaged. We took 10 questions and we are going to answer them. We set up the cameras. I was holding Ally and Anthony was holding the questions. Anthony pressed record.

_**Hey guys! We are back with our daughter Ally... which apparently is 'the youtube baby' of what you guys call her... Anyways, we decided on doing another Q&A for you all. We took out 10 questions and we are going to answer them.**_Anthony said.

_**Question 1: How long were you in labor for?**_

_**I was in labor for about... I think almost 7 hours. Painfully but totally worth it.**_I said. I tickled Ally's tummy a little. She giggled. Anthony and I smiled.

_**Question 2: Was Ally early?**_

_**Yes she was. I don't know how many of you saw the vlog from almost a week ago. I said I was only 3 weeks away from giving birth and I ended up going into labor that night. So she was about 3 weeks early.**_I answered.

**_Question 3: How many days old is she?_**

**_Well now she is 4 days old._**Anthony said.

_**Question 4: How much did she weigh?**_

_**Ally weighed 6 pounds and 7 ounces when she was born.**_Anthony answered.

_**Question 5: Was Anthony there when you went into labor?**_

_**Actually no he wasn't... I was home alone when I woke up and I found this note on our bedside table. I read it and I tried calling him.**_I shoot a look over at him. _**But he didn't answer. So I called Melanie and she was over in a bout 10 minutes and took me to the hospital. Anthony arrived when I was almost a hour into labor.**_I said.

_**Question 6: Did our friends and family see he yet?**_

_**Our families didn't but our friends did. We might bring Ally up to Anthony's parents though soon. We still need to wait a little until Ally can fly but we might just drive to where my parents live.**_

_**Question 7: What time was she born?**_

_**3: 31 AM.**_Anthony answered.

_**Question 8: Will there be less videos since you have Ally now?**_

_**No there won't be. We will still be here. Now with our little princess.**_I answered.

_**Question 9: Will Ally come along with Anthony when he is filming?**_

_**We don't know yet. Maybe Lunchtime with Smosh or an Ian is bored... We will have to see about Smosh videos in general. If I went there with her then yes she is.**_I said.

_**And the final question: Question 10: Who does she look more like?**_

_**Hmm... Well Ally has Anthony's eyes. She has my nose and lips... I don't know. Probably you Anthony. I would say.**_I answered.

_**Well that is it for today's video. We will see you guys soon!**_I took ALly's hand and waved it towards the camera. Anthony and I laughed.

He stopped recording. "I'll take care of this." he said, getting up.

I smiled. "I love you."

He leaned down and pecked my lips. "I love you too."

* * *

**i know it sucks... :/**

**anyways... sorry for not updating, i tend to lose track off things :/**

**see youu later! :D**


	5. Ian&Melanie's News

Anthony's P.O.V.

Kalel ran out to the gym today. Why? I have no idea... Ally and I were just bonding together. She fell asleep in her swinging chair. I was editing this weeks SMOSH video on the couch. I look over and see Buki walking over to us. I watch her closely as she walks near Ally. I smile when she cuddles up next to her. Buki will basically be Ally's guard cat. She falls asleep next to her.

Kalel's p.O.V.

I got off the treadmill. I started to feel a little-lighted. I sat down on the closest bench and drank some water. I felt fine after a few moments.

"Kalel?" I hear someone ask.

I turn around and smile. "Hey Joey."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, getting onto the elliptical next to mine.

"Trying to burn off some baby fat is all."

"How is that going for you?" He said, starting up the machine.

"Eh.. I've noticed on the scale that is dropped a few digits but nothing really spectacular. But I'm starting to fit into my jeans again!" I said cheery.

Joey chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to invite you over tonight for some dinner. Melanie texted me this morning saying she had big news and she wants everyone to know. We are holding a little party thing tonight... you in? It will start at 7."

He smiled. "Should I wear something fancy? Or casual?"

"Something formal but not to over-the-top fancy."

He nodded. "Okay... I'll be there."

I smiled. "Yay!"

He chuckled again. "So how is life with the new baby?"

We continued on with our conversation until I had to get home. I said goodbye to Joey and was now on my way home.

~~~~~Home~~~~~

I walked through the door and was met by Buki. I bent down and petted her fur. "Hi baby. Did you miss me?" I stood up straight and walked up stairs. I see Anthony on the couch, editing and Ally in her swinging chair. She really loves that chair.

I walked over to Anthony. "Hi babe. I saw Joey at the gym. He says that he will be coming tonight." I pecked his lips.

"Cool. Ian said that him and Melanie will be here around 7-7:30."

I nodded. "Okay. I'm going to go take a shower." I pecked his lips again.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

Everyone arrived. Anthony and I decided that we will let Ally stay for a little but for the main reason because everyone wanted to hold her and play with her. She is will Mari right now. Anthony, Meghan, Jimmy and I are all talking when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." I said. I walked over to the door and saw Melanie and Ian. I hugged them both and they came inside.

~~~~~Half Hour Later~~~~~

Ally was a little cranky so Anthony went to go change her and put her down. He had just returned when Ian and Melanie said they were going to announce the big news. We all sat around and listened.

"We have some very exciting news..." Ian started.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Melanie screamed. She showed us her hand.

All of us girls got up and went over to her.

The guys went over to congratulate Ian.

It really was big news... and I couldn't be happier for them.

* * *

**i felt bad for being away for like... 2 days.**

**i know i always say this but... i'm sorry its so short :(**

**anyways hope you enjoyed!**

**byebyee!**


	6. One Week Old

**I'MMMMMMMMMMM BAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKK :D**

**hehe, i kinda just scared myself a bit there... XD anyways, I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated to this story in a few days! I know this is the weakest excuse but I had a bit of writer's block. I started a new story to see if it would help... it did a little bit but not much. So if there isn't too much detail in here, I'm apologizing now. **

**Also, before I forget, I want to say thank you to Smoshfan1231994 for the shoutout on her story 'Aftermath'. Like I said in the beginning of 'Kidnapped', GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES! YOU WILL REGRET IT IF YOU DON'T! XD**

**Anyways, again, I'm truly sorry and I hope you don't hate me for the crappy chapter you are about to read XD**

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

Today, my baby marks one week old. I know people who don't have children, don't notice and don't think it's a big deal, but for a mother... IT'S A VERY BIG DEAL. It's quite weird because if Ally wasn't early... I would still be pregnant with her for another two weeks.

It was 7:42 am and Ally woke me up because she was crying. I don't even think Anthony noticed because he made no effort to move or anything. I went into her room and picked her up. I smiled down at her.

"Hello baby. You're a week old now..." I heard a tiny rumble. I giggled when I realized it was Ally. "You hungry baby?" I sat down and started to feed her. When she was done, I lifted her up and smelled her diaper.

Foul smell...

I took her over to her changing table and changed her diaper and her clothes. I pick her back up and leave her room. I go into my office. We actually have multiple of those swinging chairs around the house. I set Ally down in the one in my office. I needed to get something done and since it's pretty early in the morning and I'm awake. Ally is playing around with her chair. She lets out little giggles. I giggle with her each time.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

And I finally finished with what I needed. I looked at the clock and it was a little after 10. I look over at Ally who had fallen asleep. I smile and pick her up. I leave my office with her in my arms. I go into Ally's room and set her down in her crib for a little while. She can take a little nap for a few hours.

I leave the room, closing the door a little on my way out. I go back into our room, a little surprised but much that Anthony is still sleeping.

I go into our bathroom and turn on the water. I walk out, grab a pair of clothes and walk back in. I close the door, strip down and get into the shower.

Once I finished my shower, I got out, and turned off the water. I put on my robe and started to blowdry my hair. When I finished blowdrying my hair, I set the blowdryer down and started to get dressed. Once I finished that, I fix my hair to what it normally looks like. I left the bathroom when I was done. I went into my closet to throw my clothes in the hamper and to check my phone. It was almost 11 now.

~~~~~Hours Later~~~~~

Since there is so much a one week old can do, we decided on having a nice dinner with Ian and Melanie to celebrate her becoming one week old but also for Ian and Melanie's engagement. We had a nice home cooked meal and a little dessert.

It was becoming Ally's bedtime and Melanie asked if she could help me put her down. So right now, we are putting Ally to sleep.

Once her eyes closed, Melanie said she had a question for me.

"Would you like to be my matron of honor? You are my only married friend but I wouldn't have any other be it." Melanie asked.

I smiled widely. "Of course." We share a hug.

"Ian is asking Anthony to be his best man."

I smiled. "He will say yes... I'm positive."

* * *

**i'd thought it would be nice to end it like that... so yeah**

**hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'The YouTube Family'**

**i'll see you guys later :D**

**byebyee**


	7. Grocery Shopping

Kalel's P.O.V.

And now... we have run out of food in the house. Anthony, Ally and I are going to the store soon to go some food shopping. Ally's first real place of being besides home. Should be a fun adventure. I put my wallet in my bag and grab Ally's bag.

"Babe? Ready to go?" I asked Anthony.

Anthony came into the room carrying Ally in her carrier. "Yeah, I'm ready. Want to go?"

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Anthony and I walk out of the house. I lock the door after Anthony. Anthony goes to put Ally in the car. I get into the car and Anthony gets in after. He starts the car and we drive off.

~~~~~At The Store~~~~~

When we arrived at the store, I got Ally out of the car. We put her in a cart and we went inside. Anthony was pushing the cart while I looked around. We first looked at fruits. I lifted up two melons.

"How about these?" I asked Anthony. He looked at me and chuckled. At first I was confused but then I realized what he was laughing at. I rolled my eyes. "You are so childish sometimes." I said, putting them in the cart.

"That's what SMOSH can do to a guy." Anthony said.

"Don't blame it on SMOSH. You will always be a kid at heart." I said, walking over to celery.

He shrugged and looked at Ally. "Who's being a good little girl? You are." Anthony said, tickling her tummy a bit. She giggled and Anthony smiled.

I smiled at them. She will totally be a daddys girl.

"Excuse me?" Someone asked.

Anthony turned around and saw this kid who couldn't be more then 13 years old.

"Yes?" Anthony asked.

"Are you from SMOSH?" The kids asked.

Anthony and I smiled. I walked back over. "Yeah I am."

"That's so cool! Can I have your autograph please?" The kid asked holding their new SMOSH magazine. **(A/N Which I want SOOOO BADLY! I'm jealous of everyone that has it! lol)**

"Sure." Anthony took his pen and signed it. I smiled at the kid. He smiled at me too.

"Thank you so much! I love SMOSH! All my friends will be SO jealous!" The kid ran away.

Anthony and I chuckled. "Cute kid." I said.

We continued on our shopping and were now looking through vegan things... **(A/N I really have no clue what to write here. I'm not vegan so... I'm sorry...)**

When we finished there, all we needed was a few more things and them we could go home.

When we grabbed what we needed, we went to go check out. We did the personal one so we can do it quicker.

Anthony did all of that and paid. We walked out into the parking lot and to our car. Anthony started to pack it away and I went to put Ally in the car. She fell asleep when we were shopping. I smile and kiss her cheek. I close her door gently and went to go help Anthony.

When we finished, we put the cart somewhere and got into the car. Anthony started the car and pulled out.

Grocery shopping complete.

* * *

**I don't know why, but I can't write long chapters for the life of me... I'm sorry i suck at that :(**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed this**

**don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me :D**

**see you people later!**

**byebyeeee!**


	8. Hospital

Kalel's P.O.V

I kissed Anthony on the cheek and went out. I've decided that I was going to go for a jog first then to the gym for a few hours. I'm determined to lose this baby weight no matter what. I'm already vegan so I'm hoping that it will be a bit easier since I do eat healthy.

I put on my earphones as I started to jog. A few minutes into the jog, I notice someone is right next to me. I turn my head and see Joey.

"Hi Joey." I said, taking my earphones out.

"Oh hey Kal. Going for a jog I see." He said.

I nodded. "Yup. I'm heading to the gym after. Want to come with?"

"Sure girl."

As we jogged, we talked. About 10 minutes later, I start to feel light-headed. I stopped and took a breath. Joey stopped and looked at me worried.

"You okay Kalel?"

After a moment I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's continue." I said, trying to brush it off.

But Joey wasn't having it. "Kalel, maybe we should take a break."

"Joey, I swear I'm fi-." I didn't even finish the sentence because I blacked out into Joey's arms.

"Kalel?! Wake up!" Joey said. "Shit." He whispered.

~~~~~10 Minutes Later~~~~~

Anthony's P.O.V.

I was just setting Ally down for her nap when my cellphone went off. I cursed softly when Ally started to move around a bit. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked a bit aggravated.

"Anthony... I need you to come to the hospital." Joey said over the phone.

Confused. "Why?"

"Kalel's here... she passed out while she was jogging."

My eyes widened. "I'll be right there." I said, ending the call and putting my phone in my pocket. I turn towards Ally and pick her up. I quickly leave the house and put Ally in the car. I run back to lock the door. I get into the car and drive.

~~~~~Hospital~~~~~

I arrived to the hospital. I got out of the car and went to get Ally. Once I grabbed her, I started to walk towards the hospital. I get in there and see Joey pacing back and forth.

"Joey!" I said.

He looked at me and sighed with relief.

"Is she okay?" I asked, walking towards him.

Joey nodded. "Yeah she's going to be fine. She got really light-headed."

~~~~~Hours Later~~~~~

I was sitting with Kalel in her hospital room. It seems like we have been here a lot and I don't know why... Kalel was holding Ally while we talked. Joey went home about a hour ago.

"You should've stopped when you were light-headed." I said.

She sighed. "I know I know. I just want to lose this baby weight so badly."

"Why? Your still as beautiful as ever. I don't want you to hurt yourself." I said sincerely.

She looked down.

"Kalel, please. I don't want you to get sick. You're hurting yourself. Please... take a break and spend time with us. Ally is missing her mommy."

Kalel's eyes watered. "I know... I'm sorry."

I gave a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too... so much." She leaned over and gave me a kiss.

Ally squealed and we pulled away. We both laughed.

I just hope Kalel will stick to her word...

* * *

**i know i suck for making it so short... i really need to work on that...**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed! we are almost at 2,000 views! :D**

**love you all! byebye!**


	9. Mailtime with Smosh

Anthony's P.O.V.

We ran out of footage for Mailtime with Smosh and since today was Monday... we need to film. I brought Kalel home from the hospital and she is now resting in bed right now. I've decided to bring Ally along with me to Ian's since it would be easier on Kalel. I left a note for her and grabbed Ally's bag and Ally. I went outside and put her in the car after locking the door. Once she was locked in, I got into the car and put the keys in the ignition. I pulled out of the drive-way and started to drive towards Ian's house.

~~~~~Arriving~~~~~

When I arrived, I got out of the car and got Ally. I locked the car and went into Ian's house. He was laying on the couch. I rolled my eyes.

"Ian?" I asked.

"Mmm." He mumbled.

I smirked. I knew how to get his attention. I walked over to him, seeing his eyes closed. I set Ally down on his stomach. At first, he had no idea what it was but when he opened his eyes and saw Ally, he was up in an instant. He held her.

"Hello baby. Did you miss uncle Ian?" He asked her. I chuckled.

"Come on dude, we need to open some mail."

"Aww, do we have to? I'd rather spend time with Ally." He said in a baby voice.

I chuckled. I sometimes wonder who the bigger baby is... Ian or Ally.

"Yes dude, we have to. It's Monday and there is no more footage. So it's either opening mail or lunchtime and it's too early for lunch."

Ian sighed. "Fine."

Ian has one of those swing things at his house for whenever Ally comes over or Ian needs to watch her for us or something. He put her in the swing while he went to the garage to get crates and crates of mail.

I grab the camera.

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Mailtime with Smosh. Today Ian and I have a very special guest with us and that is my newborn daughter Ally. **I turn the camera towards her. She looks up at me with those eyes. I chuckle at her. **Isn't she just precious? Anyways, let's get this mail opening started!**

I sit down next to Ally and we start to open mail. Back and forth the camera went. It even ended up in Ally's possession somehow at one point.

**Ian, I think someone made this for you. **I threw it at him and it hit him in the face. It fell back after making those weird noises and died.

**Well, since Ian is now dead and Ally has fallen asleep, that is it for today's Mailtime with Smosh. Leave suggestions for Ian is Bored below. We will see you next Monday. Bye! **I zoomed in on a weird plushie we got. **BIT*H!**

I turned off the camera and Ian sat up. "Well, that's done." Ian said.

"Yup. I should be getting back home. Kalel is probably awake."

Ian nodded. "Tell her I said to get better."

I nodded and picked up Ally. "K, bye dude."

"Bye." Ian said closing the door after me.

I walk down to my car and lock Ally in. After, I got into the car and started to drive home.

* * *

**i feel like i say this WAY too much but i'm sorry it's so short!**

**today is my mom's birthday now (my parents are a few years and days apart) and I have a doctors appointment soon**

**i'll see you later**

**byebye! :D**


	10. Parents Visit

**before i start typing, the reason for no updates yesterday is because, i wanted to, but i got reaaaaaaally lazy and i kinda wan't feeling good.. i started typing 'Kidnapped' and my head started to hurt a bit. i basically layed in bed all day doing nothing except roaming around crap and stuff... so i'm sorry, expect maybe the finishing of 'Kidnapped', but i don't know yet. anyways... ENJOY :D**

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

Anthony's parents are coming for a visit. Honestly, I am quite excited yet kind of scared. Why? I have no idea myself. I guess it's a normal habit for me now.

Ally was in her room taking a nap and I was in the kitchen, cooking a nice dinner for everyone. Since Anthony's parents live in California **(A/N i remember i wrote them as always flying in and everything. just imagine they were somewhere else or something... it's a lot easier then changing the entire thing.) **they will drive up to L. A. Anthony came into the kitchen with Buki following him. At first, I didn't see what was in Anthony's hand, but then I realized it was one of Buki's million zippees. **(A/N I think I spelled that wrong...)** Anthony runs around with it, trying not to crash into anything while he does. I laugh at him when I saw him run into a wall. Ouch.

He stumbled back a bit and grabbed his head. "Shit." He cursed.

I walked over to him and looked at his head. Just a little bump. I walk over to the freezer and get him an ice pack. I hand it over to him.

"Thanks." He said, sitting down on the floor, against the wall.

I shook my head. "That's why you shouldn't run around the house. Do you want to set a bad example for our daughter?"

"Our daughter isn't even in the room."

"I know... but still."

Anthony just chuckled.

~~~~~Half Hour Later~~~~~

Anthony and I were in Ally's room, watching her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. So precious... and she is all ours.

We stood there for a few more moments before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said.

I walk out of Ally's room and to the front door. I take a deep breath and open the door. I see Anthony's parents.

"KALEL!" Anthony's mom says. She pulls me into a big hug.

"Hi Mrs. Padilla."

She smiles at me. "It's weird because I'm not the only Mrs. Padilla anymore." We giggled.

"Nope. I stole your sons last name."

Mr. Padilla came forward and gave me a hug. "How are you doing Kalel?"

I smiled. He was always really caring and sweet to me. "Fine. Thank you. How about you?"

He smiled. "Great. Thank you."

"Now... where is our granddaughter." Mrs. Padilla asked excitedly.

I giggled. "Follow me."

I lead them to Ally's room and I still see Anthony leaning over the crib. I smile and walk over to him.

"She still sleeping?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

Anthony turned around and saw his parents. He gave them both hugs when they heard a tiny yawn. Anthony smiled and walked back over to where Ally was. We looked down at her and saw she was awake. Anthony lifted up her tiny body and held her in his arms. He looked at me and smiled. He turned around for his parents to see.

"Mom, Dad... meet your granddaughter, Ally Faith Padilla." Anthony said.

Anthony's mother gasps and her eyes fill up with tears as she looks at the one and a half week old baby in Anthony's arms. Anthony's dad looks at her and grins.

"Can I hold her?" Anthony's mom asked.

Anthony nodded. "Sure mom."

Anthony's mom held out her arms for the baby. Anthony gently placed the baby in her arms. She looked down into her granddaughter's eyes. Same brown...

"My first grandchild... My first granddaughter. You will be loved." Anthony's mom said.

Anthony wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his waist. We smiled at her. Ally has definently entered the family of acceptance.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

We all sat down and ate. It took Anthony and his dad a little work to get Ally out of his mother's arms. It worked finally but as soon as we all finished, she went right into Ally's room and took her. I can't blame her though... Ally is too cute and precious to be unattended by someone.

Anyways, Anthony's parents are staying here with us for a few days. They said Kevin and Matt should be fine back home and that they might bring them next time... Don't know yet.

~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~

It was time to put Ally to bed. We asked of Anthony's parents wanted to come with us and help. The agreed right away. I have Ally in my arms while we walk to her room. I change her diaper and put her in the crib. Anthony and I stand over her and she closes her eyes and falls asleep. We smile and Anthony puts arms around me once again and kisses my forehead.

Goodnight Ally...

* * *

**chapter 10 is now completed :D**

**sorry again about no updates... :(**

**see you friends laterrrrrr**

**byebyeee! :D**


	11. Two Weeks Old

Kalel's P.O.V.

My baby is now two weeks old. Again, it kind of weird because if she wasn't early, I'd still be pregnant with her for another week. There is also sad news because Anthony's parents are leaving today. They are needed back home with Matt and Kevin.

I was in Ally's room because she started to cry and it was a hungry cry. I've noticed on how loud she crys or what type if cry it is. How? I don't know... probably maternal instincts.

I walked into her room and went over to her crib. I smiled down at her and picked her up. "You hungry baby?"

Ally looked up and me with those big brown eyes. I smiled again. I sat down with her and started to feed her... When she was all done, she started to cry again. This time, it was a diaper cry. Anthony and I made up this system that we would swap everyday to change Ally... Today was my day...

I set her down on the changing table and take off her diaper. The smell hits my nose and it's foul.

"Geez Ally... what have you been eating?" I asked sarcastically.

Ally just giggled at me.

I finished changing her diaper when Anthony's mom walked in.

"Hi honey." She said to me. "Hi baby." She said to Ally, tickling her tummy. Ally giggled.

She took Ally off the table and held her. "I'm going to miss you guys."

I smiled. "We're only a drive away."

"I know... Also, I wanted to ask, we are hosting a little party thing and we are inviting all of Anthony's old friends and friends now like Meghan, Joey, people like that. Do you think you can make it?" She asked hopeful.

I smiled. "Of course. When is it?"

"Well... tomorrow. Some people are flying in, others are driving. We would like you, if you could, stay for a few days with us. Your parents **(A/N I know she has an older brother. I already knew and I saw her vlog about it... I don't know his name though. So, I might just not include him or... Idk, I'll figure something out.) **are flying in too. They said they never saw Ally yet and they're super excited."

I smiled. "I figured they would be, especially my mom."

She smiled. "All you need is a few days worth of clothes. We already have some things back at our home Ally can use. It's more of the newer stuff since Matt is the youngest and we got all new things for him."

"Sounds like fun. What time should we start to drive up to yours?"

"Hmm... around 12. Between 12 and 1. We will be waiting for you."

"Okay."

"Why don't you go and start packing and I'll take this little bundle out for a stroll." She offered.

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"No... but I want to. I want to spend time with this grandchild before you two decide to have any more."

I blushed. "We aren't having another one anytime soon. We don't even know if we will have more then one."

"I said the same thing about Anthony... 6 years later Kevin came."

"I don't think I'd wait 6 years... maybe 3 or 4. I don't know."

"So you do want to have more?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe... I don't know. Besides, it too early to talk about this."

"Nothing is ever too early. It won't be too long when Ally can speak. She will ask for a little sibling at one point. All kids do." She said.

I sighed as she walked out of the room, still holding Ally. What if she was right? I kind of do want another... but in a few years. The only problem is... would Anthony want another?

* * *

**chapter 11... i don't know why it took me SOOOOOO long to write this... writer's block i guess.**

**anyways, hope you enjoyedddd!**

**don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me, i'm always here :D**

**byebyeee all!**


	12. Unwanted Person

Kalel's P.O.V.

We have just arrived to Anthony's parents house. Seems like a lot of people are here already. I get out of the car with Anthony. I grab Ally and Anthony grabs our suitcases. Kevin runs over to us.

"Need help?" Kevin asked.

I smiled at them. "If you want. Can you grab Ally's bag? It's in the back seat."

"No problem. Oh and hi." He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

He grabbed her bag as all of us went into the house.

"Kalel! Anthony! You guys made it!" Anthony's mother cheered.

Anthony and I smiled as his mother came over. We spoke for a few moments before she showed them to their room.

"Ally can sleep here. The changing table is right there..." She went on for a few more moments before she left the room to let us settle in for a bit.

"Hello baby." I said to Ally. She was laying on the bed in a diaper. I needed to get her dressed. I set up a few pillows around her so she doesn't fall and went over to her bag and picked out a cute little outfit that Meghan had bought her. I get her changed as Anthony comes out of the bathroom.

Once I finish that, Anthony walks over to me. "Ready to go see everyone?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yupp. Let's go." Anthony picked up Ally and carried her out of the room. I shut our door and followed him. We first found Joey and Meghan in the kitchen.

"You guys! You're using the outfit I bought her!" Meghan cooed.

I giggled and Anthony chuckled. "Yeah." I said.

We spoke for a few minutes before Anthony's mother found us and told us my parents and brother are here. Ally started to cry so Anthony took her back to our room to see what was wrong. My parents were brought in and my mother ran over to me and hugged me.

"Hi mom." I said, hugging her back.

We all hugged and my mother stood there, bouncing slightly. I could tell she was eager to see Ally.

"Momma, calm down." I giggled.

"I'm sorry that I want to see my granddaughter." She said sarcastically.

I giggled. I walked to where Anthony was and told him. He picked her up and walked behind me.

"Mom, dad, bro, meet Ally Faith Padilla."

"She's so... precious." My mother cooed.

"Want to hold her?" Anthony asked.

My mother nodded. Anthony gently placed her in my mother's awaiting arms.

She looked down at the little baby and smiled. "She so adorable." My mom said.

My dad and brother looked at her and smiles grew on their faces.

They bonded with Ally for a little before she started to get a bit fussy. I went back to our room. I fed Ally because she was hungry. When she was done, I put her in her crib and leaned over the rails. I smiled down at her.

"Mommy loves you baby... more then you'll ever know." I lean down and kiss her forehead. She soon closes her eyes and drifts asleep.

I stand back up straight and yawn. I look at the clock. It was a little after 3. Not everyone was here yet according to Kevin. Some of their friends he said.

I lay down in the bed, on top of the covers. I'm really tired. Ally kept me up all night because she was crying. I let Anthony sleep because I knew he would want to catch up with some of his old friends and I knew he would be dead on his feet if he was up as much as I was.

I close my eyes. A few minutes of sleep would help a bit...

I woke up what felt like a few minutes later. I look at the clock and see it was a little after 4. I hope I didn't miss to much in an hour. I get up and walk over to Ally's crib. She isn't there... I panicked for a second while I ran down the stairs. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Anthony was holding her. I walk over to them and poke Anthony's shoulder. He turns around and looks at me. He smiled.

"Hi honey." He kissed me on the forehead. "How was your nap?"

"Good, thanks. Did I miss anything?"

"Not really. Some of Kevin and Matt's friends showed up but that's really it." Anthony shrugged.

I nod. "Okay."

As time went on, Ally was passed around by family. She was being a good girl and not freaking out when she was in someone elses arms rather then our own. She was always in our sight though so we always knew where she was.

We ended up outside when Anthony's dad and my dad were BBQing something. For my case, the were also cooking vegan things. Anthony and I separate when he went to go talk to some of his old friends from high school. I was with Meghan and Joey. Ally was in Joey's arms.

Anthony's P.O.V.

I was talking to some old friends when I heard my name being shrieked across the yard. I turned around and all of sudden some person was in my arms, choking me since their arms were wrapped around my neck tightly.

"Hi uh..." The person pulls away but still has her arms around my neck. My eyes widened at this person... "Jaime." **(A/N Made up...)**

It was my ex-girlfriend from sophomore year in high school... Shit...

I take her arms and unwrap them from my neck. She smiled at me. A big toothy grin... It's kind of scaring me...

"Hey Anthony! How've you been?" She asked.

"Oh uh..." I looked at my friends who just looked away. They never really liked Jaime because she was too stuck up and a snob... I agree with them. "Fine... How about you?" I asked, not really interested.

"Oh, I've been great!" She said loudly.

She looks down at my left hand and her smile dies.

"You're... married? Since when?" She asked, a fake smile on her face now.

"A few months... Come meet my wife. KALEL!" I called.

Kalel's P.O.V.

I look over to where I hear my name. I see Anthony looking at me with some chick by him... She doesn't look familiar... Joey hands Ally to me as I say excuse me and walk over to Anthony.

"Yes honey?" I asked him, Ally in my arms.

"Jaime, this is my wife, Kalel Padilla. Kalel, this is my... ex-girlfriend Jaime."

Ex-girlfriend? Who invited his ex-girlfriend? Any who, I decided, for Anthony's sake, I'll be nice to her but if she pulls any shit... It won't only be me she is facing...

"It's nice to meet you Jaime." I said, trying to be polite.

"Yeah... you too." No need to act like a bitch... "Who's this little cutie? You're cousin?" She asked, referring to Ally.

"Actually." He took Ally out of my arms. "Meet Ally, my daughter."

Jaime's eyes almost popped out. "D-daughter? I thought you said you JUST got married..." She put two and two together. "Oh..."

"Yeah... Anyways, it was nice seeing you again. Come Kalel, my mom need us for something."

I nodded, knowing he was lying but went along with it anyways. We walked away, leaving a very annoyed Jaime.

We walked into the house and searched for Anthony's mom. We found her talking to some people. We asked if we could talk to her privately. She excused herself and we went upstairs to our room. We shut the door.

Anthony's P.O.V.

"Why did you invite Jaime?" I asked.

She looked at me confused. "Jaime? Jaime who?"

"My ex-girlfriend from high school. The one you didn't like because you thought she was to stuck up and only thought about herself."

My mother thought for a second. "Oh right... You're right, I never liked her. She was a twit. I would never invite her into my house."

I looked at her confused. "Then who invited her?"

My mother shrugged. "None of us... none of us liked her."

I looked at Kalel confused. She shrugged her shoulders.

We might as well let it go. Jaime is old news. I love Kalel. She is my everything next to Ally. She is the one I want and they one I want to be with.

My mother left the room.

"Kalel? Can I talk to you about something quickly?"

"Sure. What's up?" She asked, putting Ally in her crib. She fell asleep while my mom and I were talking.

"It's about Jaime." I started. Kalel looked over at me.

"What about her?"

"First know, I love you and you only. I chose you and no one else because there is no other woman out there for me."

Kalel gave me a small smile. She walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "I know. And I'm very lucky for that."

I smiled. "Just know... Jaime lies... a lot. Don't believe what she say okay? She would do anything to hurt me or the ones I love."

Kalel looked at me. "How has she hurt you?"

I looked down. "I caught her cheating on me with the captain of the football team."

I looked at Kalel and her eyes were widen. "That bitch!" At least Ally was sleeping...

"I know... but you know what? I don't care about that. If we haven't broken up, SMOSH never would of became what it is and I never would of met you. So I'm actually really glad that happened... In a weird way.."

Kalel giggled. "Aww... I love you."

"I love you too." They leaned in and kissed.

What they didn't know was that Jaime heard everything that they said. She eavesdropped on their conversation. And thanks to his mom, the door was open a bit so she could see what was going on. She made a face of disgust when she saw them kiss. When she saw them coming, she ran towards the nearest opened door. She hid in their for a few moments before checking if the cost was clear.

She smirked when an idea popped into her head...

Goodbye Kalel and Ally... Hello Anthony.

* * *

**ohhhhhh what's going to happennnnnn? XD**

**find out in the next chapter of 'The YouTube Family'! :D**

**Also, you guys reached 2,000 views! That's amazing! Can we hit 3,000? NEW GOAL TIME!**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed! don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me. i'm always here :D**

**see you later my fellow FF people!**


	13. Not Again

**HOLY CRAP! I GOT THE SMOSH MAGAZINE! I'M SOOOO HAPPY :D (No meaning to brag... XD)**

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

The party went on. Everyone was having fun, laughing, going in the pool, and eating food. I didn't see Jaime much after our first encounter. I think she left... Or I hope she left... Same thing right?

It was a little after 7 and it got a bit darker out. I was sitting outside with Meghan. We were just having some girl talk. She was holding Ally in her lap. I look over to the pool. Just in time I see Kevin and Matt push in Anthony and a friend of his. Meghan and I started to laugh hysterically. Their head emerged from the water as they swam towards the ladders. Once they were out, the started to chase Matt and Kevin around the backyard. At least it was big enough **(A/N Don't you dare meepers! XD)**.

I watched as they jumped over things in their way, pushing things aside. Nothing stands in their way. I just sat back in amusement as my husband and his friend chased his younger brothers. That went on for a few more moments before Kevin and Matt ran out of breath and had to stop before they passed out. Anthony and his friend, whose name is Scott, lifted them up over their shoulders. Kevin and Matt resisted, trying to get out of their grips. They couldn't... Should of thought twice about what they did.

Anthony and Scott stood over the edge and set them down. Without any warning, they were pushed into the water. Anthony and Scott started laughing.

I looked over at Meghan and just grinned. "Free entertainment." I said.

Meghan nodded. "Yeah... Funny too." We giggled.

The day became later and later and some people started to leave. It was around 9:30 and I was talking to my parents.

"We're gonna head to bed now." My mom said. "Goodnight honey."

I smiled. "Goodnight momma." She kissed my head and Ally's.

"Goodnight baby girl."

I said to my dad and brother and they went to bed. I went up to our room and changed Ally. I fed her and placed her in the crib. I smile down at her as her brown eyes closed.

I took out a pair of my pajamas and set them on the bed. I wanted to take a shower. After I finished that, I blow-dryed my hair and got changed. I walk out of the bathroom, a bit shocked Anthony isn't here. I open up our door and walk out, closing it a bit on my way...

Anthony's P.O.V.

I was in the bathroom in the hallway. I just finished washing my hands when I opened the door. I jumped back a bit when I saw Jaime standing there.

"Oh uh, hi Jaime." I said, not wanting to talk to her and wanting for her to just leave.

"Hi Anthony." She said flirty.

I started to feel even more uncomfortable. "Jaime, don't waste your time with this."

"With what?" She said, moving closer to me.

I backed up. "Trying to flirt with me. I'm totally committed to my wife. I love her with all my heart." I said sincerely.

"No you don't... You love me." She said.

"Jaime, stop being delusional. No I don't. I love Kalel." I said, desperate to get out of there.

Jaime grabbed hold of my shirt. "No you don't... You love me." And then her lips came crashing onto mine.

Kalel's P.O.V.

I turned the corner and my eyes widened. I couldn't help the tears welling in.

Anthony pushed her away and wiped his lips. "WHAT THE HELL JAIME!" He yelled.

Jaime giggled flirtatiously. "What? I know you loved it."

"No, I didn't! I hate it! I hate you Jaime!" He pushed her away and looked right into my tear-filled eyes.

"Kalel..." But I didn't listen to it. I turned around and ran to our room. I could hear Anthony running behind me, trying to catch up to me but I just ran faster. When I reached the room, I closed the door and locked it. I leaned against it as I hear Anthony banging on the other side.

"Kalel! Open the door! Please!" He called out desperately.

I stayed silent. After a few moments, I got up and grabbed out suitcases. I packed up all of Ally and I's things. I grabbed Ally's car seat and gently picked her up from her crib, trying not to wake her up. I locked her into her seat and opened the door. Anthony was still standing there. I looked at him for a second. I regretted it the second I saw his eyes filled with tears. I walked past him and down the stairs.

I ignored all his protests. I guess all the banging brought out attention because people were out of their rooms, including our families, watching us. My mom and Anthony's mom were the only ones that came forward.

I put Ally in the car with our luggage. I then realized I forgot my phone. I walked back into the house and asked my mom to watch Ally for a second. Again, ignoring all of Anthony's protests. I grab my phone. I walk down the stairs with Anthony right behind me.

He followed me outside. Before I got into the car, he grabbed my arm. That's when I finally spoke.

"Let go of me Anthony."

"No, not until you let me explain."

"I don't need for you explain. I know what I saw." I said, not looking at him.

"No you don't Kalel!" He said a bit harshly. I flinched a bit. He noticed so he softened his voice. "Please, I beg you."

I looked in the other direction, avoiding his gaze.

"It wasn't what it looked like. She came onto me. I'm telling the truth." He said, hits of desperation in his voice. "You got to believe me."

I didn't say anything. I got into the car and shut the door. I started the engine. Anthony tapped on the glass. I didn't even know I rolled it down until he started talking.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Hurt evident in his voice.

"I don't know what to believe." I whispered.

"Kalel, I'm your husband. Do you have any trust or faith in me at all?"

I looked at him shocked. "Of course I do!" The tears welling back into my eyes. "I just need some time."

Anthony looked down for a moment. "Please... Don't leave me."

That made me choke a sob. I needed to get out of there. It's too much for me to handle.

"I love you." He said.

I choked out. "I love you too."

I drove away with Ally in the backseat.

Anthony's P.O.V.

I watched as Kalel drove away with our daughter. I choked back a sob as I fell to the ground, pulling my knees up to my chest. I felt a hand on my back. It was my mom.

"Honey? What happened?"

I sighed and explained. "What am I going to do mom? I love her so much! I'm lost without her! I need her!" I cried.

"I know you do sweetheart. Just give her some time okay? She'll come around, I'm sure of it."

~~~~~4 Hours Later~~~~~

I managed to fall asleep only to be woken up my phone ringing. I look at the number, not recognizing it. I answered it anyways.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Hello, is this Anthony Padilla?" Someone said over the phone.

"Yes, this is he. Who is this?"

"Hello Mr. Padilla. I'm Justin Hougen, nurse at CA hospital. We are calling to inform you that your wife and daughter, Kalel and Ally Padilla, have been in a very, critical car accident."

My eyes widened and my world stopped. "W-what? No, there must be some mistake." I said, trying not to panic.

"There is no mistake sir. Her ID said it all. We would like you to come down here and fill out some papers."

"O-okay. I'll be right there." I hung up the phone.

It's deja-vu all over again. I get up and get changed quickly. I run into my parents room and tell them. My mother is up in 2 seconds, going into the bathroom to change. My dad went to go tell Kalel's parents. I told them I'd meet them there...

I remembered I don't have a car because Kalel took mine. My dad must of read my mind because he threw me the keys to his.

"She needs you. Go." He said. I smiled gratefully at him as I got into his car. I started the engine and headed towards where my wife and daughter are...

Praying that they are alright...

* * *

**and there is the chapter :D**

**hope you enjoyed! don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me! i'm always here to answer any questions you have or to read any comments you post**

**see all you peoples later!**

**byebyeeeee XD**


	14. Making up-Easy or Hard?

_**Before you start to read this chapter, I ask you to please read this first:**_

_**I want to say thank you to everyone who leaves reviews or messages me or just flat out reads this story. You have idea how much to means to me. How much you guys mean to me. All of you are a huge part of my life, you guys and my writings are in my two top priorites. When you leave a review, it makes my day brighter. When I get message saying 'I love your story! It's amazing!' or 'You're an amazing writer!' I smile like an idiot from how happy I am. And even when I don't get anything, I look at the number of reviews and views in my 'Manage Stories'. Did you guys know that we hit over 21,000 views for 'Our Miracle'? That's amazing. We are almost at 3,000 here. When I look at those numbers, I know you guys really like this and have fun reading it and it warms my heart. It's amazing to know that my stories are clicked on and read and people actually like them. I didn't always think of myself as a writer but... I'm really glad that I did because if I didn't... I wouldn't of had such amazing viewers like you. I do love you guys. You all make my world brighter and happier. So thank you. Thank you all so much. It really is a pleasure to write for you all. I really do mean it.**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_

* * *

Anthony's P.O.V.

It took me about 20 minutes to get to the hospital. I didn't even bother to park his car right because I was too worried about Kalel and Ally. I ran into the hospital, directly to the front desk.

The woman looked up and me and smiled politely. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Anthony Padilla. I got a call saying my wife and daughter were in a car accident." I said, trying not to cry again.

She typed something into her computer as I stood there anxiously. She looked up at me as she began to speak again.

"Mrs. Padilla is in surgery and Miss Padilla is in childrens ward. I'll call someone to take you to her."

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

She smiled again and made the call. Someone was with me only a few moments later. He took me down to where Ally was. He led me into the room and brought me to Ally. I started to panic when I saw her eyes closed.

He must of read my mind because he smiled. "Don't worry, she is just sleeping. Miraculously, Ally survived the crash with only scratches. She truly is a miracle baby."

I sighed in relief when I heard that news. But then the fear crept up when I thought of Kalel.

He took her out and handed her to me. When I held her, her brown eyes opened and she gave a small smile. I smiled back and kissed her head. I saw out of the corner of my eye that the man smiled.

"Someone will come get you when your wife is out of surgery."

I nodded. "Thank you."

He smiled again. "Don't worry kid, it's my job."

He left the room. I wiped away the tear that escaped my eye. "I love you so much baby girl." I whispered to her.

~~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~~

Someone knocked on the door. A nurse came in. "Mr. Padilla?"

"Yes?" I asked, still holding Ally.

"Your wife is out of surgery." She said. I stood up and we left the room. We walked towards Kalel's room. "Right through here." The nurse said.

I walked through and there she was. Attached to all these wires. I walked further in and sat down.

~~~~~A Few Minutes Later~~~~~

I heard someone groan. I looked up and saw Kalel opening her eyes. She sat up and grabbed her head.

"Kalel?" Iasked softly.

She looked at me.

Kalel's P.O.V.

I looked over and saw Anthony. I also saw Ally. I sighed with relief knowing that she is okay. I then remember everything that happened.

Going to Anthony's parents house.

Seeing his friends.

... That bitch Jaime...Mmy eyes teared up as I remember what happened after that... What have I done?

"I-I-I'm so s-sor-rry Anthony." I cried.

He furrowed his eyesbrows. "Hey, hey shh. No need to cry. I understand why you did that. I would of reacted the same way."

I shook my head. "No, I'm a terrible wife. I didn't listen to you and all this happened and-" I got cut of by him kissing me. I kissed back.

He pulled away. "Don't say that. You're an amazing wife Kalel... and an amazing mother. Don't let anyone tell you different."

I sighed. I'm not going to win here...

"But tell me this... Why didn't you believe me?"

"It's not that I didn't believe you, I did... I just didn't want to listen. I just wanted to get out of there because of how I felt. No matter if it was your fault or... Jaime's." I shuttered at the thought of that bitch. "It still hurts the same... Seeing the one you love with someone else... It breaks your heart."

Anthony gave me a sympathetic smile. "I would never try to hurt you in any way. I love you way to much."

"I know you do... I love you too. I feel so stupid and-and... you deserve someone better then me. Someone who would actually listen to you and not run off and put the life of your daughter at risk."

"Speaking of... What happened?" Anthony asked.

"I was driving in an intersection and someone came speeding down and blew a red light and slammed into the side of the car... I'm grateful it was my side and not Ally's."

"I'm grateful you both are okay."

"Me too."

We leaned in and met in a kiss.

"I really do love you. More then you'll ever know." Anthony said.

I smiled. "I think I have an idea."

He chuckled then we heard this little yawn. We look at Ally and see she is just waking up.

I only then realized this... She sleeps a lot... Wonder where she got that from...*Cough* Anthony *Cough*

* * *

**there is the one main reason i called the prequel 'Our Miracle' XD others reasons too but... ehh**

**hope you enjoyed this chapter! a new chapter should be out tomorrow if i'm not too lazy.**

**also, a 'Kidnapped' chapter should be out tonight or tomorrow as well so look out for that! :D**

**see you peoples later!**


	15. Drama Always Hits The Hospital

Anthony's P.O.V.

I found out about Kalel's injuries. The reason for her surgery was to stop some internal bleeding that was caused in her accident. They said it should take no more then a few days for Kalel to feel as good as new. She was allowed to go home after I fill out her papers to leave.

I left Ally with Kalel so I can go get them. I came back to her room with the papers and sat down in a chair next to her bed. I started to fill it out while Kalel played with Ally. You could tell Ally missed Kalel just by the way she clung to her. Kalel did take notice of it though.

Once I finished the paper work, I left the room to go and hand them back. As I did, I noticed someone familiar there.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself.

"ANTHONY!" The person shrieked. She ran over to me and hugged me. I immediately tried to pry her off. I wanted nothing to do with her after all she had caused. And yes you guessed correct... Jaime.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if Kalel was alright." She said with a fake smile. Right away I knew she was lying.

"Cut the crap Jaime. I know you aren't. Why are you?"

She stayed silent.

"Jaime." I said sternly.

As she was about to speak again, we heard Kalel's voice "Anthony? What's-" She stopped when she saw Jaime.

"Honey... what are you doing?" I asked Kalel worriedly. She shouldn't be up by herself.

"The nurses said that you were here and that I can go." She walked towards us. She hands Ally to me. Uh oh...

"Hi Kalel!" Jaime said fake cheerfully.

"Cut the fudge." She said since Ally was right here. "What the heck do you want and why are you here? More guilty pleasures? This isn't enough for your satisfaction?" Kalel asked.

Jaime looked in mock shock. "Anthony! Are you going to let her speak to me like that?!"

I just rolled my eyes. "Honestly... I don't care if she beats the shi-" Kalel gives me a look. "Poop out of you. You almost ruined my marriage and got them killed. So I don't care." I looked at Kalel. "Do what you want babe. I'm going to go put Ally in the car." I kissed her cheek and started to walk out of the hospital.

Kalel's P.O.V.

Even though I just got surgery and my side hurts like hell, I'm not letting this bitch do what she did and get away with it. She doesn't know who she messed with.

I rolled up my sleeves as if I were to punch her. She looked at me frightened as I raised my fist.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She asked scared.

I smirked. Damn she was stupid. "You know, if I were you I'd run... FAST and NEVER come back." I said through gritted teeth.

I must've really scared her because she ran out of there like a baby. I snickered and walked out of the hospital and over to Anthony's dad's car. That's when I realized I wrecked Anthony's car. Uh oh...

I get into the car. "What are we going to do about your car?" I asked, putting on my seatbelt.

"We can get it repaired. Not to big of a deal." Anthony shrugged. "What happened with Jaime?"

I smirked. "She's a baby is what happened. She ran out of there so fast."

Anthony chuckled. "You showed her who was boss babe."

I giggled. "Well, she messes with me or my family... that's all they're going to get."

Anthony chuckled again as he pulled out of his spot and started to drive back to his parents house.

~~~~~4 Hours Later~~~~~

We decided it wouldn't of been a great idea to stay with Anthony's parents for multiple reasons that I really didn't want to go into.

Right now, all 3 of us are snuggled up on the couch watching a cute Disney movie. Ally really seems to be enjoying it...

As long as she's happy... I'm happy...

* * *

**when i was typing this, the scene with Jaime just popped into my mind. i didn't plan it at all... so sorry if it sucked DX**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me. I'm always here to answer any questions or read any comments you may have(:**

**also, if there is any 3Person P.O.V. in there, i'm sorry. I forget I'm not writing in 'Kidnapped' so i forget to switch Views... Awkward...**

**loveyouall! :D**


	16. First Doctors Appointment

Kalel's P.O.V.

Today is Ally's first doctors appointment. I hope she doesn't freak out when she is being checked. Her appointment is in a few hours so right now, Ally and I are spending some time together. We are playing with Kabuki.

Ally is holding the stick that we got from that guy back from our first mail video. She was swinging it around as Buki ran and jumped for it. I just watched and laughed.

Anthony was sitting on the couch, editing this weeks SMOSH video. Every now and then he would set it aside and play with us.

We did that until 2 o' clock rolled around and we needed to leave if we wanted to get to the doctors in time.

~~~~~The Doctors Office~~~~~

Anthony and I walked into the office and filled out some paper work since this was Ally's very first time. WHen we finished that, we handed it back in and sat back down. We waited to be called.

After waiting for about 10 minutes our name called. We stood up and followed the doctor into a room. **(A/N For this, I'm thinking about how my pediatrician's office looks like.) **We were set up in room 3.

"The doctor should be with you in a few minutes." The nurse said.

Anthony and I nodded. "Thank you." I said.

The nurse smiled and closed the door as she walked out.

I looked at Ally who was in Anthony's arms. She looked a bit frightened.

"Aww, it's okay baby. Nothing bad is going to happen." I said to Ally in a baby voice.

She looked at me with those big brown eyes. It was as if she knew what I said because she gave me a small smile. I smiled back.

~~~~~5 Minutes Later~~~~~

We heard a knock on the door and the doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Frank. I will be your daughter's doctor." She said politely.

Anthony and I smiled and I shaked her hand. "It's nice to meet you Dr. Frank. I'm Kalel and this is my husband, Anthony."

"It's nice to meet you both as well." She looked at Ally. "And this must be baby Ally."

"Yup. This is Ally. Our pride and joy." Anthony said. I smiled.

"Well, let's get this started." She said. "If you will, can you please set Ally up on the baby scale."

Anthony stood up with Ally in his arms and walked over to the scale. He gently layed her down.

The doctor played with the scale things and found how much she weighs. "7 pounds, almost 8."

"Is that... good?" I asked.

The doctor smiled at me. She could tell I was nervous. "Don't worry. Once a baby is born, it will lose some weight but then regain it as the time goes by. So it's fine. You have nothing to worry about." She said. It did calm me down a bit.

"Okay." I said.

We continued on with the exam and Ally was an angel during the entire thing. Just as I hoped. Once the exam was over, Anthony redressed Ally as the doctor talked to me.

"Ally is a perfectly, healthy baby. You are doing everything right. There is no need to worry." She said.

I smiled in relief.

"But I would like to see her again in a few months to see how she is doing then."

I nodded. "Alright."

She smiled. "I'll see you guys then. Again, it was nice meeting you."

"Thank you." I said.

She opened the door and left the room. We followed out. We just had to fill out one more thing before we could leave.

~~~~~30 Minutes Later~~~~~

We had arrived home about 10 minutes ago. Ally fell asleep in the car so right now, Anthony and I are looking over the side of her crib. His arms are wrapped around my shoulder and mine are around his waist. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you." He said.

I smiled and looked up and him. "I love you too."

* * *

**hello all my fan fiction friends(:**

**first of all, i want to say sorry for not uploading in a few days. this chapter has been sitting in my document manager for... almost 3 days now but i was too lazy to actually type anything... so yeah... sorry again and being a bad writer for that :(**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter :D **

**we are almost at 4,000 views so I thought, 'Hey let's do another marathon when we hit 5,000'. How does that sound? Let me know in a review or message :D**

**see all you peoples laterz**


	17. Padilla Day Out

**hello people! sorry this went out really late, i was watching the smosh livestream... which took forever but im not complaining(: so anyways, onto the chapter :D**

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

It has been 2 days since Ally's doctor appointment. I've been resting in bed with Anthony and Ally so I could heal faster with my side. Honestly, I feel completely fine now so after convincing Anthony I was fine and could have some freedom, we decided on have a family day out... A Padilla day out.

We decided on having a picnic in the park and roam around. So right now, I'm packing away some food in a basket that we had and Anthony is changing Ally. I grabbed some baby bottles and put them down. I turned around and walked out of the kitchen, going into Ally's room. I see Anthony struggling a bit with Ally as she squirms around. I try to stiff a giggle. He turns his head and he saw me.

"Oh uh... I have everything under control." Anthony said.

I giggled and walked over to him. "Sure you do. Why don't you pack Ally's baby bag while I finish up here." I said.

"Fine." He kissed my cheek.

I finished with Ally's diaper and put on one of her many, many outfits. I grab her sandles and put them on her tiny feet. I kiss her forehead and picked her up. I turned around just as Anthony was finishing up with Ally's bag.

"Ready to go babe?" I asked Anthony.

He stood up straight with her bag. He nodded. We walked out of Ally's room and into the kitchen. I set Ally down into her carrier and locked her in. I pick up the picnic basket and Ally and walk out of the kitchen. Anthony opened the door and we walked out. He locked in behind me. He unlocked his car and I put Ally in. After I was sure she was safe and secure, I closed the door and set the picnic basket on the other side of Ally. Anthony handed me Ally's bag and I put it down next to basket. I get into the car and close the door. I buckle myself in.

"Do we have the stroller?" I asked.

Anthony nodded. "Yeah. It's in the trunk." He said, adjusting the mirrors.

"Well... let's get the Padilla Day Out started." I said cheerfully.

Anthony chuckled and turned on the ignition. Family Fun Day... Here comes the Padilla Family.

~~~~10 Minutes Later~~~~

When we arrived to the park, Anthony got Ally and the baby bag. I got the stroller and basket. I opened it up and Anthony set Ally down in it. I took the bag and we walked over to a nice shady place. I pulled out the blanket and spread it around the green grass. I pull the basket onto it and Anthony sits down with Ally in his arms. We set up this little pillow thing for Ally lay against. I take out the rest of what we needed...

We sat around, enjoying each others company. We were laughing and having a mini food fight. **(A/N I would LOVE to do that in one point in my life then blame someone else... XD) **I laughed so hard when Ally ended up with one and threw it directly at Anthony's face.

He grabbed his face in shock but then he smiled so big and ticked Ally's tummy. She broke into a fit of giggles. I just sat back as I watched my husband and daughter interact.

When we were done with everything, I grabbed a bottle for Ally and put her in the stroller. Anthony and I packed up the remaining things left out on the blanket and put in the basket. I folded up the the blanket and put it away. I stood up with it and put it in the back pouch of Ally's stroller. I grab her bag and swing it over my shoulder.

"Ready for the walk?" I asked Anthony.

He nodded. "Yeah." He started to push Ally's stroller.

~~~~~A Half Hour Later~~~~~

During the entire walk, we just talked... Talked about us, Ally, youtube, Ian and Melanie... Just talked about anything...

The day was gradually getting later. I pulled out my phone to see it was a little after 5.

"Want to start heading home?" I asked Anthony.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"A little after 5."

"Sure."

We started to walk towards the car. I gently took Ally's sleeping body and put her in the car, trying not to wake her.

After I buckled her, I quietly closed the door and got into the car myself. Anthony had just got into the car after putting away the stroller and basket.

"Ready to head home?" He asked.

I nodded and let out a little of a yawn.

Today was really fun... I hope we can do this more with out future kids... If we ever have any... but honestly though... Ally is all we need right now and we couldn't be happier...

* * *

**to let you all know... in case you didn't notice... Ally will be a TOTAL Daddy's girl. Of course she still loves Kalel the same but yeah...**

**hope you enjoyed this chapter of TYF.**

**make sure you go onto my profile to check out my FF friends! you will regret it if you dont! :D**

**see you peoples of the world laterrrrz XD**


	18. Three Weeks Old

Kalel's P.O.V.

Ally is growing up way to fast for my liking. Yeah, okay she is only 3 weeks old but it feels just like yesterday that I found out I was pregnant with her... July 9th will always specify a very special day in Anthony's and I's life. Summer baby...

Anthony came into the room with Ally in his arms. She was dressed in a cute, pink sundress and pink sandles sent from Marzia. I could tell Ally really liked the outfit. Anthony has better sense then I thought. **(A/N When I first saw her ring, that was one of the thought running though my mind at the time... it actually still does lol XD) **Also, I've noticed that the numbers dropping on my scale. I guess for the fact of being vegan helps that but... I still need to hit the gym... soon.

Anyways, for the first time ever since Ally was born, she actually slept through most of the night. She only woke us up once during the entire night.

I walk over to Anthony and take Ally from his arms. I kiss her cheek.

"Hello baby girl. You are 3 weeks old now. By now you would be born." I said.

Anthony chuckled. He kissed my forehead and walked over to the fridge, He opened it up and pulled out the orange juice.

I walk over to Ally's swing and gently set her down. I turn it on and she slowly starts to swing back and forth. I stand back up and lean my hip against the counter.

"What do you want to do today?" Anthony asked me.

I shrugged. "Want to call up Ian and Melanie and ask if they want to get some lunch?"

Anthony nodded. "Sure. I'll call Ian and ask."

I nodded as Anthony took out his phone. He found Ian's number and called it. He held the phone up to his ear...

Anthony's P.O.V.

The dial rang about twice before I heard Ian's voice on the other line.

**(A/N Bold=Anthony. **_Italic=Ian._**)**

_"Hello?"_

**"Hey dude."**

_"Hey Anthony. What's up? Is something wrong?"_

**"No, nothing's wrong. We were wondering if you and Mel wanted to get some lunch with us."**

_"Let me ask her."_

He went away for a second but then returned.

_"She said sure."_

**"Okay. Kalel and I will meet you at P. F. Changs at 1." (A/N I really don't know too many vegan places of places in CA...)**

_"Sounds good. Bye dude."_

**"Bye." **We both hung up.

I looked at Kalel who was playing with Ally. I smiled at them. I then looked back at the clock. 12:48 PM.

"Kalel? We need to get going."

She nodded and picked up Ally. She walked over to her carrier and set her down. She locked her in and picked her up. I grabbed my wallet and keys. Kalel has a bottle in her purse se we don't really need to bring Ally's baby bag.

We walk out of the house and I lock the door. We get into the car after Kalel puts Ally in. We drive to where Ian and Melanie are.

~~~~~Half Hour Later~~~~~

Kalel's P.O.V.

I look at Melanie. She looks a bit green. I poke her. She looks at me.

"Are you okay Mel?" I asked in whisper yet worried tone.

She gave me a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't feel to good."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Do you feel like you have a headache, stomache, what?"

"Both stomachache and headache." She said.

"Do you want me to take you outside for some air?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Don't worry."

I nodded hestitantly... but I knew she wasn't fine...

* * *

**i know it is really short but as she gets older in weeks... i get writer's block which is the worst thing ever... :/**

**Anyways, I hope you and check out my new poll up on my profile. You guys get to choose what Ally's first word gets to be! :D**

**hope you enjoyed!**

**byeybyeeee! :D**


	19. Ally's Sick

Kalel's P.O.V.

It was a little after midnight when I walked out of my bedroom to go into the kitchen to grab a snack while our new video was rendering. But I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard coughs coming from Ally's nursery.

Alarmed, I opened her door and walked over to her crib. I was right, she was coughing. I lifted her up only to be shocked at how hot she felt. I'm really starting to panic.

"Anthony!" I cried out.

Anthony was in the room only a few seconds later. "What?! What's wrong?!" He asked.

"I think Ally is sick. W-What do I do?"

He walked over to us and feel Ally's head. "Damn." He whispered. "She's burning up."

I nodded. "So is her body."

"Why don't you change her while I call Dr. Frank." Anthony said.

I nodded and immediately went over to her changing table and took off her pajamas and only kept her in a diaper... for right now at least until we hear something...

Anthony came back into the room about 10 minutes later with a worried expression on his face. Me, of course seeing this, I got even more anxious and nervous.

"Well?" I asked.

"She said to bring her down. She could have some sort of virus or something." Anthony said.

I nodded and put her in a onsie since we were going out. I don't understand... she was perfectly fine at lunch... and the rest of the day. How could this of happened so suddenly?

~~~~~Hospital~~~~~

Anthony and I rush into the hospital with Ally. Dr. Frank is already waiting for us. We rush up to her.

"Hi Mr and Mrs. Padilla. I just need to examine her and see what the problem is."

We nodded as we followed her into a room. I gently placed Ally down and she began coughing again. At this point, I was very scared for what is wrong. She is only 3 weeks old... So many things can happen to a newborn...

When the doctor finished looking her over, she turned to Anthony and I and gave a small smile. "Nothing like the good, old cold." She said.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Isn't that bad?"

She nodded. "In all cases yes, I mean, who likes being sick? But in Ally's case, she is very luck considering she is only a newborn. Newborns can get very ill. A 3 week old baby could get a virus such as RSV which can be fatal to an infant. I'm very glad you brought her in so I can see if I could specify what was going on."

I nodded and sighed with relief. Even though Ally has a cold, at least is isn't what the doctor said it could've been. How scary would that be? Pretty damn scary...

Anthony picked up Ally as the doctor handed me to prescription. She explains everything I need to do or need to know. We thank her and say our goodbyes.

It breaks my heart to see her sick... I hope she gets better quickly.

* * *

**this idea has been bubbling in my mind for weeks, so i thought i should just type it already and get it over with before i forget the idea completely... you havee no ideas how many times that has happened to me... :/**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed.**

**don't forget to check out my profile for my new poll. something interesting... (I feel like I ask you guys to do this alot... sorry! :/)**

**see all of you people laterrr... XD**


	20. She's Feeling Better

Kalel's P.O.V.

It's been a few days since Dr. Frank prescribed Ally's medication. I noticed a dramatic change in only a few hours. She said to give her a call if we had any questions. I actually called her to let her know Ally was feeling better... Or that is looked like at least...

Everytime I would walk past Ally's room, I would stop for a few moments to if I would hear anything. Every now and then she would give a tiny cough but overall she was fine.

It was around 8 am and I'm going to go and check on her. I looked down at her smiling face and my heart just melts. **(A/N Thanks to Indiecity3 for the idea of that! :D) **I gently lift her and bring her over to the changing table. I put her down and start to change her diaper. Once I finished that I sat her upright, my hands still holding onto her. I grab a pillow from next to me and put in behind her, one hand still on her. I placed my free hand onto her forehead and my face broke out into a huge grin. She feels fine now.

I pick her up and walk her to our bedroom where Anthony is sleeping. I walk over to him a sit Ally on top of him.

His hands instantly reach to where he felt weight on his chest. He smiled and opened his eyes.

"Kalel... When did we have a baby?" He asked jokingly.

I giggled as did Ally when he tickled her tummy.

"Well, I fell pregnant about 10 months ago and she came about 3 weeks ago... Does that answer your question?" I said teasingly.

He chuckled and nodded. "Definently."

I smiled and sat down. Anthony sat up and held Ally in his arms. "She's feeling better. She hasn't coughed once since I found her awake in her crib and she isn't hot anymore."

Anthony nodded and smiled. He lifted her up and kissed her cheek. She squealed.

I smiled again at him. I don't know why he ever thought he would be a bad father. He's mastered it through my eyes.

"I'm going to go get the thermometer just to check." I said, getting up to walk into our bathroom to get one. I'm really glad I don't have to hurt her and put it up the area no one wants anything... If you understand what I mean. I can put it in her ear.

I leave the bathroom and get back on the bed. I gently place it into Ally's ear while I hold the holder. Ally doesn't even know what's going on I think since she is playing with Anthony's hand.

After a few more moments, I take it out of her ear. I look at it and smile.

"98.4 Normal." I said.

Anthony smiled and kissed my cheek and Ally's forehead. She looks at us with those big, brown eyes and giggled.

Anthony chuckled and I giggled back.

She's healthy again...

* * *

**hello everyone!**

**hope you enjoyed! don't forget to check out the contest! it could be fun :D you have until September 2nd(:**

**anyways feel PM me or leave a review, all is welcomed! :D**

**see**** you friends later**

**byebyeee! :D (I make :D's too much lol XD)**


	21. BBQ Time!

Anthony's P.O.V.

Kalel and I decided to have a BBQ. Actually... It was Kalel's idea. She said she felt bad for ruining the one at my parents house. Even though I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault and it was that psychopath Jaime... She is stubborn and didn't listen.

Also, it turns out Kalel went behind my back and went for a few runs and a few trips to the gym claiming 'I want to wear a bikini. I need to look nice and not have baby weight hanging off of me.' I was a bit ticked off at her but if it makes her happy... I'm happy... And she didn't pass out this time...

Right now, Kalel and I are ATTEMPING to blow up the two blow-up water things. I'm blowing up the two-part one while Kalel is blowing up the one with the 'huge' splash pools. Ally is in her nursery, taking a nap.

We already made the plans and called everyone. Everyone as in:

Joey, Meghan, Luke, Sawyer, Ingrid, Shane, Lisa, Jimmy, Ian, Melanie, Connor, Stacey, and Cat.

We do know that Ingrid and Luke are no longer together and Meghan and Jimmy either. We told them but they still wanted to come. They were all still friends.

Is is really possible to be friends with your ex? To me, I think it would be kind of awkward... That's my opinion at least.

Anyways, this isn't about me. I'm happily married with a daughter and I'm not complaining.

~~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~~

Kalel's P.O.V.

Everyone was here and we successfully blew up what was needed. All the girls were cooing over Ally... as usual. While the guys were messing around with water balloons and pushing each other around on the slides. I laugh at them.

Melanie walked over to where I was sun tanning and sat down next to me. "Looking good 'Lel. All that running paid off." Melanie said.

I smiled. "I know right?" I laughed. "Thanks."

"How's the wedding planning going?" I asked her.

"Pretty good. I've decided on making the main colors Midnight Blue, Black, and White. An outdoor wedding. I'm still deciding on the bridesmaid dresses."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking midnight blue would be best..."

I smiled. "I'm with whatever you decide girl. You helped me so much during my wedding and planning other events. Whatever you need... I'm there."

She smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot to me and I know to Ian too."

We sighed in content.

~~~~~5 Hours Later~~~~~

I set Ally down for a nap since she was getting fussy about a half hour ago. We were all now sitting around a fire we created, roasting marshmallows and making s'mores.

We were having laughs and joking around... Like how it was before. But honestly, my life is so amazing that I don't care I don't have as much freedom as I used to. Having Ally had to be one of the best memories I have... besides meeting Anthony, getting married and having such amazing friends like Melanie, Ian, Joey, Meghan and others...

This BBQ has brought even more memories I know I'll never forget...

* * *

**nothing to long... sadly**

**hopefully you enjoyed and sorry for being away fo so long... i was out doing other things for school, i just got my hair done yesterday and it's now... 6 inches shorter then it was XD goodbye longer hair :/**

**don't forget to take the poll, it will be up for a bit more**

**that's all,**

**byebye! :D**


	22. Girls Day out

Kalel's P.O.V.

Melanie gave me a call before and asked if Ally and I wanted to have a 'girls day out'. I agreed and spoke to Anthony about it. Basic things like what we might do and all that unimportant crap... And besides, Ian and Anthony needed to film for this week's SMOSH video so Anthony needed to drive up to Sacramento in a bit.

I was in the shower and Ally was with Anthony... Well, actually, Anthony was changing her...

~~~~~20 Minutes Later~~~~~

I got out of the shower 15 minutes ago. I blow-dryed my hair, put on an outfit from Japan, shoes, make-up and jewelery. I grabbed my bag I got from Japan and walked out of the closet. I walked out of our room and downstairs into the living room. I see Anthony playing with Ally, his back to me. I watched him for a few minutes before he realized I was there.

He blushed as I kissed his cheek and took Ally. I heard honking outside.

"Melanie's here. Gotta go babe." I said to Anthony, locking Ally into her carrier. I walked out the door with Ally and her stroller. I locked her into her carseat in their car.

Melanie and Ian got one when Ally was born. Even though we told them they didn't need to, they still did.

Once I did that, I put the stroller in their trunk.

I get into the front seat and close the door.

"Let's go shopping!" Melanie squealed. I think for the first time, I didn't go deaf from her screaming in my ear.

"Oh since now Ally is here, you don't scream?" I asked incrediously.

She smirked. "Nope." She said popping the 'p'.

I giggled. "Okay then. Let's go shopping!"

~~~~~3 Hours Later~~~~ **(A/N Blanks Suck...)**

We've been through about... 60 stores. Going from store to store Ally was in her stroller being a good girl.

We had to stop though since Melanie said she wasn't feeling well. That was it, I needed to know what was up with her.

We sat down at to eat somewhere where I confronted her.

"Mel, what's going on with you?" I asked.

She looked at me confused. "Huh?"

"Mel... Don't act stupid. Why are you acting like this?"

Melanie sighed and looked down. "Fine, I'll tell you but you have to PROMISE not to tell anyone. Ian doesn't even know yet."

I furrowed my eyebrows but then my eyes widened when I realized what she meant.

"Melanie Moat... are you...?" I asked.

She nodded and looked up. She had a huge grin on her face. "Yes... I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**I suck at writing long chapters...**

**this was actually pre-written while I was typing chapter 20... I couldn't think of things to write on chapter 20... so I thought 'I'm excited to write this one so let's do it.' **

**anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to take my poll on my profile! be in on the lives of Anthony, Kalel and Ally(:**

**see you bros later (Only Bros knows what that means... Look up Pewds XD)**

**byebyee!**


	23. 1 Month Old

_**holy crap, i'm sorry that i forgot to mention this in the last 2 chapters :(**_

_**Ian and Melanie's wedding will be based of Indiecity3's story 'Life In Her Eyes', you just got to wait since she didn't type it yet, but be excited! she writes AMAZING chapters that you could die for! I know i would (Stupid Trisha... :/ lol only people who read her story understand that... XD).**_

_**Also, if you want to go behind Melanie's pregnancy, check out the prequel 'A Little Too Soon.' :D**_

_**Indiecity3 and I have a few collabs. If you read some of my other stories, you'll notice another character whose name starts with a 'C' (I'm not going to give too much away since some people may not of read it... YOU BETTER READ IT!)... It's her character.**_

_**I hope you check out her page and stories, especially if you love Ian and Melanie, some of Kalel and Anthony too. I love reading her stories and I know you will too XD**_

_**now, onto the chapter! :D**_

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

~~~~~A Few Days Later~~~~

I walk into Ally's nursery. I smile as I look down into her brown eyes. She looks up at me and give a little giggle. It melts my heart...

"You're one month old baby girl." I whispered as I picked her up. I cuddled her close to my chest and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Ally."

She looked at me and gave a tiny smile. She grabbed my now short hair and put it between her tiny fingers. I giggled as she played with it.

"You'll grow some hair soon baby girl. Trust me... If you have anything like your father's hair... It's going to be very long..."

She just squealed and continued playing with it. I sat down in her rocking chair as I watched the sunrise. It was only a bit after 6 am but I couldn't get back to sleep... Which is kind of a first considering I'm a total night owl...

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

I was on the phone with my mom.

**(A/N Bold=Kalel** _Italic=Kalel's Mom)_

_"How are you feeling?"_

**"Eh.. So-so really. I didn't really sleep last night and I couldn't get to sleep... She is growing up so fast."**

My mom chuckled over the phone. _"Honey... She is one month old..."_

I sighed. **"I know, I know... I feel so old."**

She chuckled again. _"Kalel... You feel old? I had two kids, one of them is married with a daughter... You feel old?"_

I giggled. Okay she did have a point. **"Fine... But still."**

We shared a laugh.

_"Where is Ally?"_

**"Out with Anthony. Him and Ian had some things to do for SMOSH and Anthony wanted to bring her along... He better bring her home in one piece though."**

My mom just laughed. _"What? Don't trust your own husband?"_

**"It's not that I don't trust him. Of course I do... I just asked Ian to watch him..."**

_"You trust Ian with a baby?"_

**"Of course. Afterall Melanie is-" **I stopped myself. Nobody knows yet.

_"Melanie is what?" _She asked in confusion.

Shit... **"Oh uh... She is very excited because her and Ian are getting married in a few weeks." **I needed to cover it up and that was only thing I could think of...

She seems to of bought it... _"Okay honey... Well I got to go. Your father dropped something and I need to go see what it is."_

I giggled. **"Have fun with that. I love you momma."**

_"I love you too sweetpea. Bye."_

**"Bye."**

We hung up the phone and set the phone down.

I get up and walk into the living room. I see Buki playing with one of her zippees. I giggle at her and pick it up. I run around with her, the zippee still in hand...

* * *

_**marathon has begun! very suckish beginning (Ik) but it will get better... hopefullyXD**_

_**hope you enjoyed and also, if i don't update too much, please understand, school is starting for me and it sucks... i have so much crap to get done... :/**_

_**byebyee!**_

_**Chapter [1 of 5] Completed**_


	24. Doctor with Melanie

_**Warning now, they talk about Anthony and Kalel's 'Love life' if you understand what i mean... nothing graphic just questions...**_

_**just thought i should warn you XD**_

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

I open my eyes to a buzzing sound. I only then realize it's my phone ringing. I groan and reach over to grab it. _'Melanie'_ was written across it. I furrow my eyebrows and look at the clock.

_'It's only 8:30 AM. What would she be calling about so early?' _I asked myself.

I shrugged my shoulders and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"You're coming with me to my doctors appointment today." She stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Hello to you Kalel. How are you this morning?" I said sarcastically.

I could tell she rolled her eyes over the phone. "Hi 'Lel! Now, on to me. I will pick up in 20 minutes. Be ready."

She hung up the phone before I could say anything else. I sigh and set down the phone.

Guess I'm spending the day with Melanie at the doctors...

~~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~~

Melanie and I are nw sitting in a room, waiting for her doctor to come in.

"So... Excited?" I asked her.

She looked at me and nodded. Then her expression changed a bit. "Very... But what if I miscarry again?" **(A/N This didn't happen in indiecity3's... In mine it did though... Just letting you know.)**

I smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Look at the bright side. You have another chance and this baby will already have a best friend."

She smiled, grateful. "Ally I'm assuming?"

"Who else?" I joked.

We giggled. Just then the doctor walked in. She smiled at us and introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Turner. I will be your doctor throughout your entire pregnancy."

Melanie stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Melanie Moat and this is my best friend Kalel Padilla."

She shook both our hands. "Nice to meet you both." She smiled politely at us.

"Now... let's see how far along you Ms. Moat." She walking over to the ultrasound machine that is already in the room.

"It's going to be cold. I never got used to it." I said to her.

"I know. I was with you for some of your ultrasounds." She said back.

"Oh, you have child yourself?" Dr. Turner asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I have a 1 month old at home with her daddy. Her name is Ally." I smiled as I thought of her.

The doctor smiled again. "If you don't mind me asking, was she planned or a surprise?"

"Oh no, I don't mind. Ally was a surprise baby. My husband and I were actually dating and we got married only a few months ago."

Melanie smiled and poked my sides. "Speaking of weddings, we still need to get the finishing touches on mine."

I smiled. "I know. I know. We'll discuss it later."

"Alright. I ask you to please lay down and lift up your shirt Ms. Moat, we can see this baby."

Melanie smiled and layed down and lifted up her tank top. The doctor put the cold gel on her stomach. I tried to stifle the laugh I had while looking at her face.

She put the wand on her stomach and the machine came to life. The sight was amazing...

"Ms. Moat, you are... 14 weeks pregnant. Congratulations." The doctor said, moving around the wand some more.

Melanie's eyes tear up as she looked at it. It brought back so many memories of when I was pregnant with Ally... Such amazing memories.

As Dr. Turner moved around the wand, Melanie's smile grew bigger and bigger. I could tell already she was going to be an amazing mother...

~~~~~Half Hour Later~~~~~

Melanie and I were sitting outside, waiting for our food. We ended up going out for some brunch.

"So... when are you going to tell Ian?" I asked her, sipping my drink.

"I don't know... I'm really nervous to tell him. What if he doesn't want to have a baby?"

I smiled reassuringly at her. "Mel, you're worrying for nothing. I thought the exact same thing with Anthony and look how everything is today. He is wrapped around Ally's finger like there is no tomorrow."

She giggled. "I hope Ian will react the same..."

"I'm sure he will. He may be shocked but it will be fine. Don't worry."

She smiled at me. "Thanks 'Lel. Now, enough about me. How are you and Anthony doing? Have you done 'you-know-what' since Ally was born?"

My eyes widened at her. "MELANIE MOAT!"

She giggled. "What? A girl can't be curious about her best friend and her sex life?"

I shook my head and giggled. "Geez Mel. Out in public though?"

She nodded and leaned forward. "So...?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "No we haven't. It's still hasn't been 6 weeks and quite honestly, I'm still not as happy with my body..."

"Lel, Anthony doesn't care. He loves you for you, not how your body looks."

"I know it's just... I don't know..."

Melanie gave me a sympathetic smile. "Has he tried to have any type of physical contact with you since Ally was born?"

I nodded. "Yeah..."

"Then he doesn't care how you look. If I know Anthony, he will love as he always did, and he won't stop."

I smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks Mel. That means a lot."

She smiled at me. "Anytime you need me, I'm here.

"I know. Same to you."

Our food came and we had girl talk... Or well, more girl talk.

When we finished, she dropped me off at home and I went inside.

I walked up the stairs to see Anthony on the couch on his laptop, Ally asleep in her swinging chair next to him on the floor.

I smile and walk over to him. He looks over to me as I sat down.

"Hey, how was brunch with Mel?" He asked me, setting his laptop aside.

Only Mel and I know about the pregnancy. She is going to tell Ian shortly about it then they will tell Anthony.

I smiled. "It was really fun. We talked about some things."

"What type of things?" He asked.

"You know... girl things."

He chuckled. "I don't want to know then."

I giggled as he kissed my cheek.

"I love you."

I smiled and pecked his lips. "I love you too."

* * *

_**there is the chapter, nothing too special :D**_

_**Chapter [2 of 5] completed!**_


	25. Marzia's News

_**this is a special chapter with Marzia and Felix :D and also, i got this idea from You'llNevaCatchMehAliveSuckas story 'Babypie' which is amazing :D go check it out!**_

_**I'm guessing from you reading th title of that you might have an idea on what this may or may not be about... XD**_

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

It was almost 6 o 'clock and Anthony ran out to do a few errands. So right now, I'm in my bedroom on skype while Ally is in her nursery, sleeping. As I log on, I see Marzia is on. I smile and ask her if she wants to skype. She accepts.

"Hey girl! How are you doing?" I asked.

Marzia smiled. "I'm good but I also have AMAZING new!" She squealed.

"What?! Tell me!" I said enthusiastically.

"I'm getting married!" She said, holding up her left hand.

I almost scream but stopped myself, not wanting to wake Ally up. "OMG! That's amazing! When did he propose?!"

"Yesterday! It was a bit funny though considering he put it on my right hand first." She said, giggling.

I giggled too. "That's pewds for you!"

She nodded. "I also have some other news... I'M HAVING TWINS! A BOY AND GIRL!"

My eyes widened as my hand flew to my mouth. "Shut up! ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!"

She nodded quickly and stood up, leveling her laptop so I could see her small baby bump.

"OMG! Congratulations Marzia! I'm so happy for you and Felix!"

"Thank you Kalel." She said, sitting back down.

"Do your subscribers know?" I asked, calming down a bit.

She shook her head. "Not yet. We recorded a video today about the engagement and pregnancy. Our families know though... My family isn't too thrilled though..." She said the last part sadly.

I give a small frown. "Don't worry. My dad was a pain in the ass with it too but he came around. I'm sure your family will too."

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Thanks Kalel. You know how to make a girl smile again."

I smiled. "It's my specialty."

We giggled as we continued talking about everything. The engagement, pregnancy, names. All that fun stuff.

It got to the point when it was almost 10 and we were both pretty tired. We said our goodbyes and we ended the call. I closed my laptop and got up, walking over to the door and out into the hallway. I wanted to check on Ally.

I walked over to her room and slowly opened the door. I smiled at the sight.

There Anthony was, holding Ally in his arms, a bottle in hand, rocking gently back and forth in her rocking chair, right next to the window where the moonlight shines through.

I watch as he leans down and kisses her on the head, whispering something in her tiny ear.

I watched a few more moments before making my appearance to him.

"She asleep?" I asked.

He nodded and stood up, walking over to her crib and gently sets her down. I walk over and he puts his arms around my waist. I lean into his side, almost falling asleep.

"Want to head to bed?" Anthony asked me.

I nodded and yawned. We waited a moments before walking hand-in-hand to our bedroom, turning in for the night...

* * *

_**hope you enjoyed! :D**_

_**Chapter [3 of 5] Completed!**_


	26. Another Encounter

Anthony's P.O.V.

It was around 8 AM and I needed to head down to Sacramento to film this weeks SMOSH video and this weeks GameBang video. I'm kind of excited to see what game we are playing today.

Kalel and Ally are tagging along with me. I actually asked her too... and the guys also wanted to see Ally again. Including Ian...

Anyways, we had just settled into the car and we are about to head off to the Smosh House to film the video.

~~~~~3 Hours Later~~~~~

We are finally DONE! Thank God... It takes way too long to film a video that will only be no more the 5 minutes... Back to reality, we are now on our way to film our GameBang. We are playing a Nintendo Game is all I know but I'm really excited since I'm a huge Nintendo Fanboy as what some people call it... Okay I'll admit it, my name is Anthony Padilla and I'm an Nintendo Fanboy... There I said it, happy? No judging...

I sit down in a chair next to Lasercorn. We talk about random crap like how we do at every gamebang. Everyone sits down in their seats and we start recording.

_**"GAMEBANG! Hey everyone, welcome back to this weeks GameBang..."**_

~~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~~

Joven ended up losing this weeks gamebang. We tortured him already which was probably the funniest thing I've seen in a while. We got to throw stuff and him and Mari nailed him right in his balls... Pretty funny to us but very painful to him...

I walked over to Kalel and pecked her on the lips. "You okay?" I asked her.

She gave me a smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Looks like you had fun throwing stuff at Joven."

I chuckled. "Yeah well, that's what happens here in the SmoshStudio... Nothing to expect but weirdness."

She giggled and playfully rolled her eyes. "I know..."

~~~~~Half Hour Later~~~~~

Kalel, Ally and I ended up going out for some lunch as a family. Ally was playing with some napkins and it seems to be entertaining to her.

"Anthony?" A random voice asked.

I looked up and turned my head. Shit...

She sat down in the seat next to me. "I didn't expect to see you here." She said cheerfully. She tried to give me a hug.

I moved away and looked at her in anger. "What the hell do you want? How did you find us here."

She showed the face of mock hurt. But she then smiled a big, toothy grin. "I followed you here silly." She said, rubbing my hair.

I look at her then at Kalel, whose eyes are flared with anger. I don't blame her though...

"Excuse me Jaime, but I think you should leave." Kalel said, trying to keep her anger in tact.

Jaime just blew her off and continued to stare at me, her larger grey eyes going through my soul.

"Jaime... I think you should listen to her." I said, backing up more.

Shr just giggled flirtatiously, not noticing Kalel get up and grab her by her reddish/brown hair.

Jaime cried out in pain as Kalel pulled her outside. I picked up Ally and her things and walked out after leaving some money on the table.

Kalel through Jaime to the ground, staring at her with icy blue eyes...

Kalel's P.O.V.

This bitch asked for all this... So I'm going to give it to her.

"Anthony, take Ally to the car. She doesn't need to see this." I said.

He nodded and brought her to the car.

I looked back down at Jaime. She started to stand up but I kicked her in the stomach. She groaned in pain and held it.

"I told you to leave my family alone. I told you not to come back. To stay out of our fucking lives but did you listen? Of course not! You're so desperate. You're angry that Anthony chose me over you. You're angry cause he loves me, not you. Newsflash for you, you shouldn't of cheated on him in high school and maybe none of this would of ever happened." I said, kicking her in the stomach one last time before turning on my heel and walking away.

Jaime just layed there in pain...

"Damn babe!" Anthony said, getting into the car.

"Oh shut it." I said.

Anthony just chuckled before starting the car and headed home.

~~~~~6 Hours Later~~~~~

I set Ally down for her nap about a half hour ago. I haven't heard anything from her room so I decided to go in and check on her. I walk into her nursery and turn on the light.

I gasp when I notice something missing...

Ally was missing...

* * *

_**it's like the prequel o Kidnapped.. XD**_

_**who took her?! i soooo bet all of you know XP**_

_**Chapter [4 of 5] Completed!**_


	27. Where Is She?

**_I want to say sorry if this seems a bit rushed. i have school in the morning but I wanted to get this done finally :P_**

_**hope you enjoy! :D**_

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

"ANTHONY!" I screamed.

Anthony was in the room in a matter of seconds. "What wrong?"

I pointed over to Ally's empty crib. "Ally! Sh-she's g-gone!" I choked out.

"W-what?" He asked, looking at me before looking at the crib.

He pulled out his cellphone as I sobbed in my hands. I promised to keep her safe! Why can't I do anything right?

~~~~~2 Hours and Many Tears Later~~~~~

The police just left after talking to us. We told them about Jaime and how fucking crazy she is. We all suspect that it's her.

I swear, when I get my hands on her... I will cut her throat open and feed to her the sharks...

Ally's P.O.V. **(I want to say thanks to indiecity3 for this idea! i just loved it soo much XD)**

I'm scared... I have no idea where I am but I'm not with my mommy OR daddy.

I'm outside somewhere, in a tent I think. I don't know but it smells like doo-doo. I don't like the smell of doo-doo.

My eyes dart over to where I hear a woman's voice. It was that mean old one who took me from my home.

I WANT TO GO HOME! I DON'T LIKE THIS MEAN LADY! SHE IS TOO MEAN!

I start to scream, a ear-piercing cry. I see her drop her magazine and her hands fly up to her ears. She looks at me with an ugly face...

Or well, an even more ugly face. She isn't pretty like mommy or auntie Melanie. No where near for that matter...

My mommy has beautiful blue eyes, this lady as sharp grey eyes. The color grey isn't pretty like blue. I want to see mommy's blue eyes again...

Will I ever see mommy or daddy again?

Kalel's P.O.V.

~~~~~2 Days Later~~~~~

I've been a wreck. I haven't held my baby for TWO DAYS! I need my baby back... I'm going crazy without her.

Anthony always tries to comfort me in any way he can but it isn't working. I won't smile or be happy again until I have my baby safe in my arms where she belongs...

~~~~~That Next Day~~~~~

I ended up falling asleep from crying so much. I only just woke up to the phone ringing. I stand up and walk over to it, answering it.

"Hello?" I asked dryly.

"Mrs. Padilla? It's the chief of police. We think we might of found your daughter."

My eyes widened as I hear this news.

"Y-you do? Where?" I asked.

"It seems that she and someone had been hiding in the woods. We are sending someone over to come and pick up you and your husband."

"Oh my goodness. THANK YOU!" I said.

We hung up the phone.

"ANTHONY!" I screamed.

He came running up the stairs. "What? What's happened?"

"They might of found Ally."

His eyes widened. "What? A-are you serious?"

I nodded.

He embraced me in a hug and only a few moments later we heard the doorbell ring.

"That's the police. They're here to bring us to her." I said.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" He said.

~~~~~The Drive to the Woods~~~~~

They have dogs trying to sniff out Ally. They sniff and sniff and sniff until their noses pointed forward, barking. They started to run off with the police man running behind them. Anthony and I start to run too.

We find this little hide-out in a matter of minutes. The dogs keep moving forward towards the tent. The police step inside and pull out a blanket...

Ally's blanket...

He hands it to us and I hold it tightly in my hands.

"She is here." I whispered.

"That she is Kalel." Someone said.

We all turn around and we gasp.

There Jaime was holding Ally next to a cliff.

"It's such a shame that Ally had to be brought into the world, only for her to die after a few weeks of living."

"Jaime..." I said warningly. "Put Ally down. I'm sure we can agree to something." I added.

"Now why would I do that."

The police pulled out their guns but that didn't do anything because Jaime pulled one out too.

"I'm tied between throwing her over the cliff or just shooting her point blank in the head."

"You crazy bitch! She is a baby for god sakes!" Anthony cried.

Jaime shrugged like it was nothing. "So...?"

When she wasn't looking, a police officer shot off his gun, causing Jaime to drop hers but Ally to start crying.

"Please! Just give her back to us!" I cried.

Jaime just laughed evilly, not caring at all.

"Mmmm... Nope." She took a step back, inching closer to the edge.

"Say byebye to mommy and daddy Ally. You won't be seeing them for a long... time." Jaime said before jumping.

"NO!" We all cried...

* * *

_**dun dun dun!**_

_**Just to calm your nerves, I would NEVER in my right mind hurt Ally so don't worry... she will be fine, nothing bad at all, I know you were all scared that Ally got hurt or something... what would be the point in a sequel if she got killed? none...**_

_**anyways, hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Chapter [5 of 5] Completed!**_


	28. Saved

_**sorry for no chapters lately... also, warning you now, this chapter is going to be short... I mean SHORT. I'm sorry... There was really nothing much to write for this part... :/**_

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

We all ran forward and watched as Jaime's body fell 150 feet to the ground... But we also watched as Ally goes with her.

I fall over, sobbing into Anthony's arms until we heard a cry. But it wasn't any cry... It was our baby's cry. It was Ally!

I unlatch myself from Anthony and move over more. I gasp when I see Ally hanging off the edge of branch... SHE WAS HANGING BY A TAG!

"ALLY!" I cried.

All of a sudden we see people fly past our vision, being hooked and clipped and walking down the side of the mountain. It was only minutes before we were holding Ally in our arms again.

"Oh Ally, baby, you're alright." I said, holding Ally to my chest. Anthony wrapped his arms around me and we hugged.

She is safe...

~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~

They found Jaime's body at the bottom. No pulse, no breathing... Anything to show she was still alive... There was nothing...

At least we know she won't be bothering us anymore...

We had to stay back and answer some questions, Anthony mainly since he dated that psychotic bitch. I was waiting by the cars with Ally wrapped up in a blanket, her in my arms as I gently bounce her up down.

"Don't worry baby girl, she isn't going to hurt us anymore. That mean lady is gone." I said, whispering to Ally, kissing her forehead.

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

I made Ally sleep in our room last night. I know that she is gone, but I don't want to take any risks.

When I woke up, I turned on the news... Guess what was on? They ended up getting the story of Jaime's death. They didn't use our names though considering I don't think they even know our names... I don't want to be attacked with questions with that... I mean, I'm already overwhelmed and a nervous wreck... My stress level is through the roof and I don't need anything else or else I will explode...

Ally is taking a nap and Anthony was downstairs with Ian. I was on Skype when Marzia came on. I smiled and messaged her.

"Hey Marzia!" I said.

She smiled and waved. "Hi 'Lel!"

"How is the pregnancy so far? Does anyone else know yet?"

She nodded. "I told Felix and out families. Mine wasn't as thrilled."

I giggled as I thought about how my family acted. "Don't worry, they'll come around... Mine did."

She smiled. "I know... I'm hoping it will be soon though. I want my children to know they're family... More then Felix and I at least." Marzia said.

I nodded, agreeing with her. "They will, I'm sure."

The conversation went on until Ally woke up and I needed to go. I said good-bye to her and ended the call to go and take care of my daughter...

Who was safe and sound in her crib... In the corner of the room.

* * *

_**I said it would be short. anyways, hope you enjoyed, now if you'll excuse me, I'll going to eat dinner because I'm hungry! :D**_


	29. The Day Before

Kalel's P.O.V.

~~~~~2 Weeks Later~~~~~

Melanie and Ian's wedding is tomorrow. Melanie called us over to meet up earlier before the rehearsal tonight. We have everything planned out from Melanie's dress to Ally's dress to Melanie and Ian's parents.

The bridesmaids dresses, my dress, and Ally's dress are all a midnight blue color. It's going to be an outdoor wedding and as of right now, it has to be one of the nicest day so far this month.

Anthony's vest is going to be midnight blue to match my dress. Melanie's niece is going to be the flower girl. Ian's nephew is going to be the ring bearer. Ally would of been the flower girl but she is too young. Anthony would have to carry her and throw the pedals for her...

Anyways, back to the wedding itself. We need to be at Melanie's in a few hours and then we are going to drive to the venue.

I'm changing Ally's diaper and changing her into a onsie so she's comfortable. We aren't leaving for a few hours anyways.

I set her in her crib so she can nap so she isn't fussy later. It would be better for all of us.

~~~~~Later That Night~~~~~

"Everything needs to be perfect!" Melanie cried.

"Everything will be perfect Mel. But you need to calm down." I said, trying to calm the bride down. "Take a few deep breaths okay?"

Melanie nodded and breathed in and out a few times. "Okay, I'm good now."

"You sure?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, just a bit stressed. What if everything doesn't go as planned?"

I smiled. "Everything will be fine. Your families will be here, Anthony, Ally and I, your friends and of course Ian will be standing at that alter tomorrow next to Anthony."

She smiled and gave me a hug. "Thanks 'Lel. You always know how to calm me down."

I smiled once again. "Hey, what are friends for?"

She giggled. "Everything."

~~~~~After Rehearsal~~~~~

It is almost 11 o' clock and Ally fell alseep in Anthony's arms. We need to get her home soon. I got to admit though... This is probably one of the cutest sights ever. I even took a picture of it and set it as my backround picture on my phone. Never miss the cute moments...

Anyways, we said our goodbyes and we are now on our way home. Ally is still sleeping after moving her to her car seat. I'm driving. Anthony is next to me.

I smile realizing what tomorrow is... Melanie and Ian's wedding day...

* * *

**i'm not going to do a lot of detail since i'm working from Indiecity3 told me(: so yeah, check out her stories :D**

**anways, i know this is short bit it's 9 o clock at night and i've been doing homework from 2:30 to 7:30 then it literally took me an hour and a half to write this... i'm vey slow lol**

**also sorry if their is any mistakes, my ABC check won't let me check for some reason... :/**

**hope you enjoyed! byebyee!**


	30. I&M Wedding

_**Sorry for not updating on Saturday to 'Senior Year'... I didn't have much of an idea in mind... Sorry...**_

_**It should be up on Thursday or something... If you want, you can check out the schedule on my profile(:**_

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

And the day is here... Ian and Melanie's wedding day.

I am so excited I can barely contain my excitement. Melanie spent the night here and Anthony went over to their place. Melanie showed up around 11:30 PM and Anthony left around 12ish. Ally slept in my room and Melanie slept in the guest room. I kept her in my room so Melanie wouldn't be waking up all night from Ally crying. She needed as much sleep as she can.

Ally was being the good girl she was, slept through most of the night. She only woke up twice.

Anyways, right now I'm in the kitchen with Ally making some breakfast. I hear a yawn behind me.

I turn around and smile when I see Mel. "Morning Bride-to-be."

She smiled and sat down. "Morning Matron-to-be."

We giggled. "I'm making some breakfast. Want some?"

She nodded. "Sure, thanks."

I finished up and served it. We stood in the kitchen as we talked about the wedding...

~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~

Everything is in place. Melanie is in a room with her mom. I'm talking to Anthony will Ally on my hip. Ian's parents are sitting in the front row.

Everything is perfect...

Now all we need is for the bride to walk down the aisle...

Someone comes over to me and taps me on the shoulder, telling me it's time and to get into position. I nod and peck Anthony on the lips before going around to the end where Melanie will walk.

~~~~~A Few Moments Later~~~~~

The bridesmaids start to walk, one by one they go...

Soon enough it's my turn. I bring Ally up more on my hip and start to walk down the aisle. I look up and lock my eyes with Anthony's. He smiles at me and I smile back. I continue walking down until I reach the end. I turn my head and all of a sudden, Melanie stands there, arm-in-arm with her father. I look over to Ian and he is just staring at her.

Anthony's P.O.V.

I lean over towards Ian. "Dude, close your mouth." I whispered.

He panicked for a second but then closed his mouth. I gave a low chuckle.

Reminds me of Kalel and I's wedding day when Ian told me to do that...

_**Kalel's P.O.V.**_

_I hear the music get louder as I approach._

_**Anthony's P.O.V.**_

_I see the priest make hand movements, instructing everyone to stand up. I look at the end of the altar and there she is... so beautiful in her white dress._

_"Dude." Ian whispered. "Close your mouth."_

_I closed my mouth. Whoops._

_**Kalel's P.O.V.**_

_I look up and there he is, looking as handsome as ever. I smile as my dad and I start walking towards him. We take small steps. We reach the end of the altar._

_"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked._

_"Her mother and I do." My dad said. I smiled. He kissed my hand and handed my hand over to Anthony's. He took my hand and I stepped forward._

_"Today, we join Anthony Padilla and Kalel Cullen in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who objects to these two getting married, please speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said anything._

I smiled as I remembered out wedding period... Something I know I'll never forget...

_**Anthony's P.O.V.**_

_I took a deep breath and began to speak._

_"Kalel, when I met you I never thought my life would be where it is now. You weren't one of those girls who loves me for SMOSH, you love me for me. You were always there. You always gave me second chances. You never left. I have loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you. I'm so glad I went to that party, want to know why? Because I met you. I can't imagine my life any different then how it is now. I love you and I promise to protect you, to love you, to keep you from all harm. I will always be there when you need me." I smiled. I wiped away her tears._

_"I love you." She mouthed to me._

_"I love you too." I mouthed back._

_**Kalel's P.O.V.**_

_"Kalel, your vows."_

_I nodded. Here goes... everything._

_"Anthony, I didn't exactly know who you were when I first met you. I've heard of you and I only watched a video or two but not enough to know who you were. I'm so glad I met you. I would not want to spend my life with anyone else. I know you will protect me, I know you will keep me safe and I love you for it. I'm glad I was the girl who won your heart." I finished. I'm trying not to cry again._

_"May I have the rings please?"_

_Melanie and Ian walked forward, handing him the rings. He handed me a ring._

_"Kalel, I want you to take this ring and put it on Anthony's finger and repeat after me."_

_I nod._

_"With this ring, I thee wed." He said._

_"With this ring, I thee wed." I repeated._

_I slid the ring in Anthony's finger._

_**Anthony's P.O.V.**_

_"Anthony, I want you to take this ring and put it on Kalel's finger and repeat after me."_

_"With this ring, I thee wed." He said._

_"With this ring, I thee wed." I repeated._

_I slid the ring on Kalel's finger._

_**Kalel's P.O.V.**_

_"Do you, Kalel Cullen, take Anthony to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do." I smile._

_**Anthony's P.O.V.**_

_"Do you, Anthony Padilla, take Kalel to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do." I smile back._

_"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"_

_We smile and lean in. We share a very passionate kiss. We pull away._

_"I now pronounce, Mr and Mrs. Anthony Padilla!"_

_We walk back down the aisle as people cheer._

_We are finally married..._

I love her...

Melanie makes her way down the aisle until she makes it to Ian. They did the normal routine... Same thing that happened with ours...

Memories...

~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~

Kalel's P.O.V.

The ceremony was amazing... Melanie was beautiful in her dress. Ian looked great in his tux. Their vows... Oh my god, I cried. They were so beautiful. I never knew Ian could be so... what's the word... Sentimental... but it's a good thing...

We are at the reception, dancing, talking, anything you would do at a wedding. Anthony is holding Ally.

I get up and walk over to the stage. I whisper something into the DJs ear, initiating it was time for the father-daughter dance. He smiled and nodded his head at me and handed me a microphone.

"Excuse me, everyone." I started.

Everything stopped and turned their attention towards me.

"Hi everyone. I'm Kalel, Melanie's Matron of Honor. I just wanted to say that it's time for the father-daughter dance." I smiled as Melanie stood up and took her father's hand. I gave the microphone back and walked off the stage and back over to Anthony. I sat down next to him and he kissed my head.

"You know... While Melanie was walking down the aisle, I was thinking about our wedding." Anthony whispered into my ear.

I looked at him and smiled. I pecked his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled...

* * *

_**I didn't actually think I'd be able to upload today... Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**_

_**And may I say... I WANT THE NEW ISSUE OF THE SMOSH MAGAZINE! okay, I'm done XD**_

_**byebyee!**_


	31. Leaving For The Honeymoon!

_**THIS IS GOING TO BE VEEERRRRRRYYYYYY SHORT. I'M LETTING YOU KNOW IN ADVANCE SO YOU DON'T GO ALL 'WTF' ON ME! **_

**soorrry for the caps lock but it's important... Sorry for the shitty chapter XP**

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

The ceremony was coming to an end and it was time for the newly weds to go on their honeymoon. Ian is doing the same thing to Melanie that Anthony did to me. He's not telling Mel where he is taking her. Anthony knows and he said he would tell me when they left because he thought I would crack and tell Melanie... Understandable...

Ian and Melanie changed out of their outfits and into something more comfortable... I'm assuming they are flying somewhere, I'm 99% sure they are. And besides... who would travel in a tux and wedding dress? Maybe the tux but no way the wedding dress. Too hard to walk around in.

Anyways, Mel also has a little secret of her own to tell Ian... Yup, you guessed right, she is going to tell Ian that she is preggos. **(A/N I like that word... I'm a weird girl if you haven't figure that out yet XP)**

I'm actually quite curious how Ian will react... Mel said she might record it... I really hope she does, Ian's face would most likely be PRICELESS!... But in a good way.

We are all waiting outside as we await the bride and groom to come out to get into their car to go to the airport. Their luggage is already in their. Anthony did give me a hint on where they were going since I needed to pack her bag. He said somewhere that overlooks an ocean... The only hint that gave me was to pack bathing suits... I added in some of her more 'exotic' wear if that's what people would say... And by 'hers' I mean going to the store and buying her some... She didn't have many...

Back to what I was saying before, we are waiting for them to come outside to leave. I was standing next to Anthony, who was holding Ally.

She seemed to have liked the ceremony. She was squealing when Ian and Melanie kissed. It made us all laugh. If only someone caught that part on video...

They finally emerged from the doors from where they changed. Since it was an outdoor wedding, there was this little shack that Melanie was in before the ceremony to do her last minute touch-ups.

The weather was nice to us and we actually had a really nice day. Not too cold yet not too hot. Perfect marriage weather. In my opinion it was at least...

Ian and Melanie were arm-in-arm as they walked to their car. They turned around to say their last minutes goodbyes before getting in the car and taking off to wherever Ian planned their honeymoon.

Everyone started disappearing. Some of us ended up cleaning up everything. Others were doing their own things. Ally was with Anthony's mother.

There was a lot of cleaning up to do...

~~~~~5 Hours Of Cleaning Later~~~~~

Who knew cleaning could be so exhausting? I sure as hell didn't. Our house is so naturally clean I don't need to do it often and when I do, I'm only doing it for a half hour at most...

Anyways, we finally finished and we were heading home. Ally was getting fussy in the backseat. I knew she was tired and wanted to sleep. She missed her nap since we were at the wedding. It was a bit after 8 and we were all tired.

All I wanted to do now was change into a nice, comfortable outfit, preferably something from Anthony's closet, put my baby to sleep, snuggle up with my husband and drift off to sleep...

* * *

_**I said it would be short... But in my defense, it's over 700 words... I know, totally unimpressive :/**_

_**anyways, hope you enjoyed and also, I don't know if the new chapter of 'Fear' will be out... it's after 11 pm and my brain is shot but I'll see what I can do... **_

_**byebyee!**_


	32. Ian's Phone Call

**First off, sorry for the lack of updates to this story this past week. Same excuse: School Firetrucking Sucks!**

**Anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Anthony's P.O.V. **(A/N I know, it's about time for an Anthony's POV lol)**

It was around 2 o clock and I was playing peek-a-boo with Ally while Kalel ran out to do some errands.

"Ah, PEEK-A-BOO!" I said, moving my hands away from my eyes. Ally gave out a shriek of happiness. I chuckled and she giggled as I gently tickled her tummy.

I stood upright when I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the caller id and saw Ian's face in it.

Wasn't Ian on his honeymoon? Why is he calling me? They literally left a day ago...

I shrugged and answered the phone. "Hey dude, what's up?"

"Do you have a minute?" Ian asked a bit out of breath.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Is something wrong dude?"

"I-I uh..." Ian stuttered.

I'm starting to get really worried. "Dude? You're worrying me. What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Melanie's pregnant." He said.

"Really? Dude that's great! Congrats!" I said, happy for him.

"Uh thanks but uh... Am I ready for this?" He asked me.

I closed my eyes as I remembered a flashback...

_Kalel's P.O.V._

_I sat there in shock. The doctor stepped out to let Anthony in. He rushed in and to my side. He had the look of fear and worry in his eyes._

_"Kalel? Are you all right?"_

_I nod my head. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

_"What were the results?" He looked anxious._

_"I, uh..." I'm really scared all of a sudden._

_"Kalel... is there something wrong?"_

_"No, there is nothing wrong , it's just... uh."_

_"Kalel please, tell me."_

_"I don't know how to."_

_"Just come right out and say it." He gave me a reassuring smile._

_"You promise you won't get mad?" I bit my lip._

_"I promise Kalel. I won't ge mad."_

_"...I'm pregnant."_

_Anthony's P.O.V._

_I sit there in shock. Pregnant... As in baby pregnant? Oh my gosh..._

_I must of dozed off for a while..._

_"Anthony?" Kalel looked scared._

_"You're preg-pregnant? As with, a baby?" Of course stupid!_

_She nods her head with tears in her eyes. "Yes Anthony. I'm sorry."_

_"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault. I mean, it does take two to tango doesn't it?" I smiled._

_She let out a small giggle. "Yeah, I guess."_

_I suddenly have this huge grin on my face. "Oh my gosh... you're pregnant. I'm going to be a daddy!"_

_She nods with tears in her eyes still. "Yeah, and I'm going to be a mommy."_

_I lean over and give her the most passionate kisses ever. "Kalel... I love you so much. Thank you." I smile. Now I have tears in my eyes. I'm going to be a daddy._

_Her tears are rolling down her cheeks. I use my finger to wipe them away. "I love you too Anthony, so much."_

_I get onto the bed with her and embrace her. "You two are the best things that have ever happened to me."_

_She looked up and me. "What about Smosh?"_

_"I love it... but I love you more. Don't you ever doubt that, okay?"_

_She nods her again and smiles. "Okay."_

_I lean down and kiss her forehead. I'm going to be a daddy. I smile._

"I remember when Kalel told me she was pregnant..." I said.

"How did you react?" He asked.

I still had a smile on my face. "At first I didn't know what do to... I was shocked but when I thought about it... I was ecstatic. And now that Ally is here... I wouldn't have it any other way. She's made our world such a brighter place." I said, smiling at Ally who was playing with her foot. I chuckle at her. "I also remember that note that Kalel's dad sent about the feeling being magical once ... It surely is..." I said.

Ian was quiet for a minute before speaking. "I bet it is... How were you so calm? I watched you the entire time we knew she was pregnant."

"I wasn't as calm as I made it seem. Honestly, I was a complete wreck but once I layed my eyes on Ally... All my worries went away. I fell in love with her instantly. I know you will with your child. Trust me."

"I'm just afraid I'll be a bad father." He whispered sadly.

"Ian, you won't be. I thought the exact same thing too." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah... At points I still do think that I might turn in one but then I just look at Ally's face and I forget about it completely."

Ian was quiet once again. "Thanks dude. I owe you for this."

I smiled. "Don't sweat it dude. Now, get back to your wife."

"I will. Bye dude." I said before hanging up and putting the phone back in my pocket.

I look over to Ally's sleeping body before smiling and gently lifting her up and carrying her over to her room to put her in her crib.

I put her down slowly and watch her as her little chest rises up and down with every breath.

"You really are our miracle baby girl. I love you." I said, leaning over the side and kissing her forehead.

I turn around and walk out of the room, closing the door a bit on my way out.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I closed my eyes as another flashback started...

_"Congratulations... It's a girl!" Dr. Davis cried._

_"You hear that baby? A girl. You did it." He kisses my forehead. They bring the baby over to us and place her in my arms._

_"What are we going to name her?" Anthony asked._

_I smile. "Ally Faith Padilla."_

_He smiles. "Ally Faith Padilla it is."_

_Anthony takes the camera and starts to record._

_**Hi guys. We are back with someone special. Everyone, meet Ally Faith Padilla, the newest addition to the Padilla family. Yes, we had a baby girl and we couldn't be happier. We'll see you all soon. Bye everyone.**_

_He turned off the camera and set it down. He looked at me and smiled._

_"She really is Our Miracle."_

_I smiled back. "Yeah... she really is."_

I smile as I slowly start to fall asleep myself...

* * *

**Some daddy sort of daughter time :D**

**again, really sorry for the lack of updates. i hope this sort of makes up for it...**

**see you later!**

**byebyee :D**


	33. Unexpected News

_**I'm BACKKKKKK XD**_

_**I swear... school hates me. That's the only thing I need to say...**_

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

~~~~~1 Week Later~~~~~

Anthony had to run out to do some errands. I was at home with Buki and Ally. Well, Ally was sleeping. I was cuddling wit Buki on the couch watching television.

Buki jumped up when she heard the phone ring. I pet her fur and stood up to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kalel, it's your mother."

"I know, I could read caller ID." I said jokingly.

"Kalel, now is not the time for jokes. Something happened. Something bad." My mom said seriously.

I instantly got worried. "What's wrong? Is dad okay?" I asked scared.

"Your father is fine, it's your brother. He was in a head on crash." She said, her voice cracking a bit.

I brought my hand up to my mouth. "I-is he okay?" I asked shakily.

"He... He's in coma." My mom let out, sounding like she was about to cry.

"I-I'm coming down to Missouri." I said before putting down the phone to call Anthony.

"Come on, come on." I said quietly as I waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Anthony's voice sounded through the phone.

"I need you to get home." I said, running up the stairs to our room.

I could tell he was a bit confused. "What? Why?"

I stopped what I was doing and took a deep breath. "My brother is in a coma... He was in a head on crash. I need to go see him." I said, trying to hold in the emotion.

"I-I'll be right home." He said before hanging up the phone.

I set the phone down and sighed. A tear escaped my eye as I thought about the best memories my brother and I shared. I shook my head and took out a suitcase and started to fill it with my clothes...

~~~~~15 Minutes Later~~~~~

I heard the door open and close. I hear Anthony call out my name. I'm too upset to even make a word.

He comes running up the stairs and into our room.

"Kalel?" He said, staring at my somewhat still body. He walked over to me and embraced me in a hug. I hugged him back as I cried into his chest. We stand there for who knows how long...

When I pull away, I look at him.

"I'm coming with you." He said.

I shook my head. "No, someone needs to stay here with Ally and Buki." **(A/N They didn't get Pip yet.)**

Anthony sighed as he hugged me once again. "Can I at least drive you to the airport?" He asked.

I nodded and gave him a small smile. I leaned up and kissed his cheek and turned around to finish packing.

~~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~~

I was lucky enough to get a seat on the 3:00 flight to my old home. I was sitting, waiting for my plane to be called with Anthony and Ally.

~~~~~10 Minutes Later~~~~~

I looked up as I heard my flight be called. I sighed and stood up. I gave Ally a kiss on the forehead and cheek before handing her off to Anthony. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips and head. I smiled sadly at him as I gave him a hug.

"Be safe, okay?" He whispered into my ear.

I nodded as I pulled away. "I will. I love you."

He gave me a small smile back. "I love you too. Now go before you miss your flight."

I nodded once again before grabbing my bag and walking the other way, towards my terminal. I turned around one last time and waved at them. He waved back. I continued on until I was out of sight.

Once I got on the plane, I found my seat and sat down. I set my head back and just closed my eyes... Just wanted to be in Missouri already...

* * *

**Ehh, nothing special.**

**I'm really tired so I might go and take a nap XD**

**byeeebyeee! :D**


	34. Missouri

Kalel's P.O.V.

My flight just landed in Missouri. That felt like one of the longest plane rides ever. I wait until they say it's okay to get up and retrieve any overhead cargo. I nearly run off the plane, grateful I wore my Superman Converse instead of heels or sandles. I walk over to luggage claim and wait for my bag to come through...

~~~~~10 Minutes Later~~~~~

Finally after waiting forever for my bags, I make my way to a car rental place...

~~~~~40 Minutes Later~~~~~

It seriously takes WAY too long to get a freaking car for a few days. Anyways, I just entered the hospital after a ten minute drive. I park the car and get out, speed walking into the hospital. I walk to the front desk and wait for the man to get off the phone.

After a few moments, he does. I start to talk.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for my brother."

"Name?" He asked.

"Brad Cullen." **(A/N Making up the name bc I honestly don't know. Kalel never said... If anyone knows, let me know:))**

The man looked up at me. "Kalel Cullen?"

I looked at him and my eyes widened. It was my ex-boyfriend Adam. Shit...

"Oh Adam, hi." I said, not wanting to really start a conversation.

"Wow, haven't seen you since high school. How have you been?" He asked, putting his clipboard down.

I gave a little sigh but put on a fake smile. "I've been good. You?"

He smiled at me. "I've been great. What have you been up to?"

Seriously? I'm trying so hard not to be obnoxious. "I uh, I went onto college, moved to California, met someone, we got married and we have a daughter." I said fast.

"Oh uh, really? That's, uh... nice... Could I uh, see a picture of them, if you don't mind?" He said.

I looked at him strangely for a second before putting on another fake smile. "Oh uh, sure."

I pulled my wallet out of my bag and pulled out a photo of Anthony, Ally and I and handed it to Adam.

He looked at it before his eyes widened a bit. "Is that Anthony Padilla... from Smosh?" He asked incredulously.

I nodded.

He looked at me again. "So that means you're Kalel..."

"Padilla." I finished for him.

He handed the picture back to me and I put it away.

We stood there for a few moments, I see him glance down at my hand where my diamond and wedding ring lay. I could see a bit of sadness in his eyes... I don't understand why... He was a complete asshole when we were dating.

"Uh Adam... My brother?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Oh uh, right sorry." He mumbled. He typed something into the computer. "Brad Cullen, Floor 7, Room 216."

"Thank you." I said lowly.

I grabbed my bag and made my way towards the elevators...

~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~

I spent some time with my mom and dad. I even talked to Brad a bit. Turns out, when someone is in a coma, they could still maybe be able to hear you.

I was now outside in the hallway, about to get off the phone with Anthony.

"They said he should be fine. That he should wake up hopefully in a few days." I said relieved into the phone.

"That's good. Are you sure you don't want me to come up there with you?" He asked worried.

I gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'm sure. I need you to stay with Ally. She needs at least one of her parents with her." I said.

I heard Anthony sigh over the phone. "Both her and I miss mommy though." He said in a baby voice.

I gave a small giggle. "Mommy misses the both of you too. I'll be home soon. I love you." I said.

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed. I jumped when I heard someone talk next to me.

"Woah, sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Adam said.

"I-It's fine. I'm fine." I said, standing up and putting my phone into my bag.

"Um, I was wondering, maybe, since you're in town for a few days that maybe we could go get some coffee and catch up." He offered.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't think my husband would appreciate me going out with other men. Thanks for the offer though." I said backing up a bit.

"Who says he needs to know?" Adam says, moving a bit closer to me.

I opened my mouth in disgust. "He's my husband and I love him very much. I'm completely committed to him." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "'Committed'? Does that word even have a meaning anymore?"

"It does... And you never had it you jerk."

With that, I turned on my heel and walked away back to Brad's room...

* * *

**Ohhhh someee drammaaaa :P**

**hope you enjoyed **

**loveyouall!**

**byebyeee! XD**


End file.
